Un sentiment de déjà-vu
by vivi.0606
Summary: Lorsqu'une enquête pour meurtre est ouverte suite à la découverte du corps d'un ancien mangemort, Hermione, Draco et Harry vont faire équipe pour découvrir la vérité. Mais plus l'enquête avance, plus celle-ci s'annonce horrifiante... DM/HG, HP/GW, RW/GD - Romance, enquête, suspense, drame
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Un réveil difficile

Le bip du réveil électronique sonna beaucoup trop tôt pour sa propriétaire qui lui assena un coup sur le bouton central. Elle se retourna dans son lit en se cachant la tête sous l'oreiller de plumes. Il était déjà 8h, elle devait se rendre au travail.

La jeune femme entrouvrit les yeux, comme si ne pas les ouvrir d'un coup allait faire passer plus facilement la douleur du réveil. Elle aperçut les contours flous de sa chambre, modeste, mais bien agencée, et très cosy. Un lit douillet, un peu trop ce matin d'ailleurs, une commode blanche avec des pieds en forme de pattes de chat, dans laquelle elle rangeait ses vêtements, un grand miroir pour admirer ses chef-d'œuvre de coiffures chaque matin, un petit bureau surchargé de papiers, bouteilles d'eau vides, boites de maquillages à peine entamées, et autres paquets de biscuits vides, et enfin une chaise sur laquelle l'attendaient impatiemment une robe de sorcière ainsi que des vêtements moldus.

Elle commençait à se lever quand soudain, une pensée morbide lui vint à l'esprit ! Elle se précipita dans le couloir de son appartement, renversa à moitié un vase contenant de jolies fleurs bleues, fit voler le mot qui était encore placé dans les feuilles, et déboula dans la cuisine. Un gros chat orange était nonchalamment allongé sur la table, en train de se faire la toilette. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer en trombe dans la cuisine, il sursauta et cracha un miaulement de mécontentement. La jeune femme se retourna vers le mur et observa le calendrier qui y était accroché. Elle prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et s'avachit sur une chaise qui traînait là :

\- Hermione ! Combien de fois devras-tu te réveiller à 8h le dimanche pour penser à éteindre ce fichu réveil le samedi soir ?

La jeune femme se redressa et retourna lentement dans sa chambre. En passant devant le vase, elle vit le mot tombé par terre. Elle le ramassa, et comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, elle détailla les mots écris rapidement avec une écriture brouillonne :

« _Chère Hermione,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que ton travail au ministère ne te prend pas tout ton temps. Comme je te connais, je me doute que si ! C'est pour ça que je t'envoie ces fleurs, je les ais enchantées pour qu'elles ne se fanent que quand tu auras décidé de les remplacer. J'en profite pour t'inviter Dimanche prochain à venir manger au terrier. Tout le monde sera là, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas tous réunis, j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée._

 _Renvoie-moi un hibou pour me donner ta réponse,_

 _Tendres bises,_

 _Ron._

 _PS : si la réponse est non, je viendrais quand même te chercher en balais, je sais comme tu apprécies le vol par ce temps ! Tu as donc intérêt à dire oui !_ »

Hermione reposa le mot sur les tiges des fleurs, soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et commença à s'étirer. Ron l'avait bien invitée à un repas de famille au terrier. Elle avait répondu oui bien sûr ! Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'amuser un peu, de rire et de parler d'autre chose que du travail. Revoir la famille réunie, Ron, Ginny, Harry, George, Bill, Fleur et tous les autres offrait la perspective d'un dimanche réussi. C'est avec enthousiasme qu'elle se leva de son lit et alla se préparer.

Une heure plus tard, elle était devant la porte de son appartement, prête à transplaner. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était que 9h30 du matin, et qu'il était un peu tôt pour débarquer au terrier. Elle profita du fait qu'elle était debout, habillée, et prête à sortir pour aller faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse. Quelques heures de léchage de vitrine ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal.

Hermione arriva au chaudron baveur, désert à cette heure. Elle croisa le regard du patron, qui se fendit d'un sourire en lui annonçant :

« - _Madame la Ministre ! Quelle belle surprise ! Faites-moi plaisir, acceptez que je vous offre un café !_

\- _Non merci Tom_ , répondit Hermione, _une autre fois peut-être, j'ai envie de profiter du soleil de cette belle journée !_

\- _Vous avez raison Madame la Ministre, profitez ! Profitez ! A une prochaine fois alors, n'oubliez pas que je vous offre le café !_

\- _Merci Tom,_ dit-elle en traversant la porte du fond, _je n'y manquerais pas !_ »

Elle arriva dans la petite cour et sorti sa baguette. Elle tapota les briques au-dessus des poubelles et l'arche d'accès au chemin de traverse s'ouvrit devant elle.

La lumière dorée de ce dimanche matin lui éclata au visage. Elle sourit et s'engagea dans l'allée. Les odeurs et visions familières lui rappelèrent toutes ces fins d'été à acheter les fournitures scolaires, avant la rentrée, l'achat de Pattenrond, la rencontre avec Lockhart, la découverte magique du magasin de Fred et George, enfin… de Ron et George maintenant, l'expédition dans l'allée des embrume et la vision d'un Draco Malfoy élaborant ses plans pour faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard.

Dans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était arrêtée devant la vitrine du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, situé à côté du magasin Farces pour sorciers facécieux. C'est alors qu'une voix familière lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- _-_ _Alors, on songe à une reconversion Madame La Ministre ?_

Elle sorti de sa rêverie et se retourna. Devant elle se tenait justement Draco Malfoy, dans un costume noir, classique, mais qui lui tombait à merveille. Elle le dévisagea :

\- - _Pourquoi pas ? Je commence à en avoir marre de travailler avec des incapables ! On ne peut vraiment compter sur personne !_ répondit-elle sur un ton hautain

\- - _Vous devriez tenter la librairie, c'est plus votre domaine ! Je vous avais dit de m'embaucher au ministère, maintenant vous le regrettez, c'est normal !_ ironisa Malfoy

\- - _Draco, tu travailles DEJA au ministère !_ lâcha-t-elle, impatiente

\- - _Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ! ça a peut-être un lien avec le fait que tu ais l'impression de ne travailler qu'avec des incapables !_ Dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Elle éclata de rire, puis secoua la tête de dépit :

\- - _Que fais-tu là de si bonne heure ?_ demanda-t-elle en souriant

\- - _Je peux te retourner la question, tu ne devrais pas profiter de ton dimanche matin pour rattraper tes trois semaines de sommeil en retard ?_

\- - _J'ai oublié d'éteindre mon réveil, et comme je vais manger au terrier avec la famille Weasley ce midi, je me suis levée et ai décidé de venir flâner ici !_ Dit-elle contente de sa réponse _– Il t'est vraiment impossible de sortir de ton travail ! La moindre discussion avec toi devient un interrogatoire ! Et je dois avouer qu'il est difficile de ne pas répondre quand tu prends cet air-là !_

Il la regardait avec un air qui voulait dire « _Si tu me dis que tu viens travailler un dimanche matin, je t'enchaîne à ton lit pendant une semaine et te chante des berceuses jusqu'à ce que tu me rattrape ce sommeil en retard_ »

\- - _En tant que chef du département de justice magique, je me dois d'être un interrogateur hors pair ! Et j'ai mes petites techniques, surtout avec des filles comme toi !_ Ironisa-t-il

\- - « _Des filles comme moi » ? Puis-je te rappeler à qui tu parles ?_ s'indigna-t-elle

\- - _Avec plaisir, j'ai des trous de mémoire en ce moment !_

\- - _Je suis ta supérieure hiérarchique, la ministre de la magie, nettement plus douée que toi dans la plupart des domaines, et enfin, je suis celle qui t'as mis la raclée de ta vie en troisième année ! Donc si j'étais toi, je me méfierais des_ – elle fit le signe des guillemets avec ses doigts – _« filles comme moi » !_

Draco fit un pas de recul, visiblement vexé.

\- - _Tu vas manger chez les Weasley ce midi ? A ce que je vois, ça ne te dérange pas de manger en compagnie de Ron et de sa nouvelle copine…_ tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet

\- - _Nous nous entendons très bien, et Gabrielle est adorable ! C'est la sœur de Fleur, elles se ressemblent beaucoup. Il n'y a plus rien entre moi et Ron, nous sommes amis et c'est très bien comme ça._

\- - _D'accord, tant mieux pour toi alors,_ dit-il en souriant.

\- - _Et toi, que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? ne me dit pas que tu vas travailler ?_ Ironisa-t-elle

\- - _Je viens de poser des fleurs sur la tombe d'Astoria, ça faisait un moment que je n'y étais pas allée_ , soupira-t-il en regardant ailleurs

\- - _Je suis désolée… J'imagine que c'est toujours difficile, même après un an._

\- - _Non ça va mieux depuis quelques temps, j'ai passé un cap._

Il ne semblait pas convaincu par ce qu'il disait, et cela n'échappa pas à Hermione.

\- - _Que dirais tu de venir manger avec nous ce midi ?_ Proposa-t-elle à tout hasard

\- - _Pourquoi pas, cela changerait de mes dîners en tête à tête avec mes parents, qui me tannent pour retrouver une fille_ …

\- - _Allez, c'est d'accord ! Je vais envoyer un hibou à Ron pour le prévenir ! On fait les boutiques ensemble ? Il nous reste une heure avant d'y aller._

Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. En quittant la devanture du magasin d'accessoires pour Quidditch, Draco regarda par-dessus son épaule, avec la sensation qu'on les observait...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2 :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le déjeuner écourté

Lorsqu'Hermione et Draco transplanèrent sur la route menant au terrier, il était bientôt 11h30. Ils remontèrent la route en pente douce, longée de champs de blés, et de marais verdoyants. Draco était perdu dans ses pensées, quand Hermione demanda :

\- _Comment ça va au travail en ce moment ? C'est plutôt calme non ?_

\- _Oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… Depuis que les procès sont terminés, le département est au repos, mais j'en profite pour faire du tri dans mes affaires._

 _\- C'est une bonne chose à ton avis qu'autant de mangemorts survivants aient été disculpés, malgré les preuves de leur participation aux atrocités de la guerre ?_

En effet, depuis cinq ans que la guerre était terminée, tous les mangemorts survivants avaient été jugés par le tribunal du Magenmagot, et nombre d'entre eux avaient été graciés, au nom de la paix et de la volonté de réunification. Nombre de sorciers ayant fait la guerre contre Voldemort n'avaient pas été du même avis que le ministère dans cette prise de décision, mais ce dernier avaient tout de même fini par admettre qu'il était dans l'intérêt commun de ne condamner que les mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort. Il restait aujourd'hui une vingtaine d'anciens mangemorts en liberté, dont la famille Malfeoy, qui avait bien entendu été acquittée suite à l'aide fournie à Harry par Draco et Narcissa au manoir Malefoy et dans la forêt interdite.

\- _Tu me demandes vraiment ça, à moi ?_ demanda Draco avec un sourire en coin

\- _J'ai dit « malgré les preuves de leur participation », tu nous as aidés pendant cette guerre, et ta mère aussi. Il est tout à fait normal que vous ayez été disculpés !_ répondit Hermione sur la défensive.

\- _Oui et non_ , enchaîna Draco sans faire attention à la réponse d'Hermione, _je pense que trop de mangemorts coupables des pires atrocités ont été remis en liberté. Cela a créé des rancœurs chez les survivants… Mais d'un autre côté, cela a apaisé les tensions. Les familles des victimes peuvent faire leur deuil, et les coupables peuvent tenter de se repentir par leurs bonnes actions. Il vaut mieux faire 15 ans d'efforts pour retrouver une vie saine, que passer le reste de sa vie à Askaban. J'en sais quelque chose._

 _\- Tu m'étonneras toujours !_ Rigola Hermione, _si je t'avais vu comme ça il y a 10 ans, j'aurais cru à une mauvaise blague !_

\- _Que veux-tu ? tout le monde peut changer, en bien ou en mal…_ dit Draco avec un sourire narquois, _D'ailleurs, tu devrais te méfier, je joue peut-être un double jeu !_

Il sauta devant elle pour lui barrer le chemin et pointa sa baguette sur son torse

\- _Vous devriez vous méfier madame la ministre, vous êtes ici toute seule, avec un ancien partisan de Vous-savez-qui, sans défense …_ plus il parlait, plus il baissait la voix, sa phrase finissant dans un soupir.

Mais à sa surprise, Hermione sourit en regardant par-dessus son épaule. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix froide :

\- _Toi aussi tu devrais te méfier Malefoy ! Quand tu t'attaques à quelqu'un, vérifie que tu ne te trouves pas en présence de toutes les personnes qui lui sont chères !_

Draco se retourna et vit Harry et Ginny, tous deux la baguette levée vers lui, en position d'attaque. Hermione éclata de rire en voyant Draco lever les bras en signe de reddition, et ranger sa baguette dans sa cape.

Hermione, plus heureuse que jamais de revoir ses meilleurs amis, leur sauta au cou.

\- _Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! ça faisait si longtemps !_ S'enjoua-t-elle

\- _Si tu travaillais moins aussi…_ commença Ginny d'un air maussade

Hermione regarda Harry d'un air compatissant. Ginny n'allait pas bien depuis quelque temps. La mort de Fred l'avait beaucoup affectée, et comme George, elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remise, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle. Malgré tout, Harry avait su faire face, et ils avaient commencé à construire quelque chose tous les deux. Mais depuis la rupture de Ron et d'Hermione, Ginny ne voyait plus beaucoup son amie et elle en souffrait énormément.

\- _C'est vrai,_ admit Hermione, _je suis désolée… Je reviendrais plus souvent ! Promis !_ Dit-elle en souriant.

\- _Ne t'en fait pas,_ dit Harry à Hermione, _nous comprenons que ton travail te prenne énormément de temps, et que tu n'as pas forcément envie de ressortir après être rentrée chez toi. Tu viens quand…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ginny le coupa :

\- _C'est facile de dire ça, tu peux la voir tous les jours au travail, mais moi je ne vois plus personne à part mes coéquipiers de l'équipe ! J'en ai marre de ces soirées mornes et toujours identiques ! Depuis que tu as quitté Ron, tu m'as aussi abandonnée !_

Hermione rougit, et baissa les yeux. Elle était gênée de ce déballage de linge sale en public et n'avait vraiment pas envie que Draco assiste à tout cela. Elle prit son amie par l'épaule et lui dit dans les yeux :

\- _On en parlera cet après-midi d'accord ? On ira faire un tour, juste toi et moi, et on parlera de tout ça, promis._

 _\- D'accord,_ admit Ginny, _mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me lâcher encore une fois,_ dit-elle, menaçante.

Le groupe repris la route vers le terrier et en quelques minutes ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Harry avait réussi à trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation et les quatre amis entrèrent dans la maison en pleine discussion sur la nouvelle sélection de l'équipe d'Irlande de quiddich.

Ron les accueilli à bras ouverts, et embrassa tout le monde, sauf Draco à qui il serra simplement, mais chaleureusement, la main. La table était déjà prête et derrière elle, on voyait Gabrielle qui s'affairait en cuisine. Hermione eut un léger pincement au cœur quand elle vit cette jeune femme, très belle, avec ses cheveux d'un blond argenté, dont émanait une légère lueur. Alors c'était bien elle qui l'avait remplacée dans le cœur de Ron. La sœur de Fleur… une descendante de Vélane… Sa contemplation de la nouvelle « elle » fut interrompue par des conversations venant du salon. Un groupe s'engouffra dans la cuisine qui devient vite surpeuplée : George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, et une femme qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas vinrent se joindre à la conversation. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la petite amie de Charlie quand celui-ci lui passa la main autour de la taille.

- _Hermione ! Tu es venue avec un invité ?_ Demanda George d'un air coquin en montrant Draco d'un signe de tête

\- _Oui,_ répondit Hermione sans y faire attention _, on s'est croisé ce matin sur le chemin de traverse et comme il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner ! J'ai bien fait j'espère !_

\- _Mais bien sûr !_ Répondit Gabrielle à la place de George, _Ron m'a prévenue après l'arrivée de ton hibou, j'ai rajouté un couvert !_ s'exclama-t-elle en montrant la table surchargée de plats, assiettes, fruits, et autres condiments

\- _Merci,_ répondit Draco en souriant, _j'apprécie beaucoup votre accueil !_

Tout le monde commençait à s'assoir autour de la table quand un hibou grand-duc s'engouffra dans la pièce. Il déposa une lettre cachetée du ministère devant l'assiette d'Harry, puis une autre dans l'assiette de Draco. Les deux hommes regardèrent leurs lettres respectives, puis échangèrent un regard. Plus personne ne parlait, quand Ginny s'exclama :

- _On est dimanche ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas ouvrir ces lettres qui viennent de votre travail ?_

\- _C'est sûrement important,_ répondit Draco plus pour lui-même que pour Ginny

\- _Il a raison,_ renchéri Harry, _sinon ils auraient attendu lundi pour nous prévenir._

Draco saisit sa lettre et commença à l'ouvrir. Hermione, curieuse, se rapprocha de lui et commença à lire par-dessus son épaule. Quelle nouvelle du ministère pouvait bien intéresser le chef du département de la justice magique et le chef des aurors, mais pas la ministre ?

« _Monsieur Draco Malefoy,_

 _Chef du département de la justice magique,_

 _Dans la cuisine du terrier_

 _Monsieur,_

 _Puis-je vous demander de venir immédiatement au ministère, nous devons nous entretenir le plus vite possible avec le département des aurors, c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance._

 _Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant, au cas où cette lettre n'arrive pas à son destinataire initial._

 _Dans l'attente de votre arrivée,_

 _Acceptez mes salutations distinguées_

 _Malida Porpkers_

 _Assistante du chef du département de la justice magique._ »

Draco releva la tête vers Harry, qui venait de finir sa lettre également. Quand Hermione vit sa tête, elle se douta qu'il avait dû recevoir une lettre similaire. Fébrile, Harry replia la lettre et annonça :

\- _Je suis désolé, mais Draco et moi devons partir, une affaire urgente apparemment._

\- _Je pense que tu devrais venir avec nous,_ dit Draco en s'adressant à Hermione, _même s'ils n'ont pas jugés bon de t'avertir, ils devaient attendre notre approbation pour t'envoyer un hibou._

 _\- Tu as raison,_ admit Hermione, _évitons de perdre du temps, allons-y !_

C'est alors qu'Hermione vit le regard de Ginny se remplir de larmes. Elle l'avait encore abandonnée, pour son travail. Elle contourna la table et serra son amie dans ses bras :

- _Ça ne va pas être long_ , dit-elle doucement, _je reviendrais dans l'après-midi, promis._

\- _Arrête de faire des promesses que tu ne tiens pas,_ lâcha Ginny froidement.

Elle se défit des bras d'Hermione et s'enfuit dans le salon. Hermione la suivit du regard, prête à la rejoindre, mais Draco lui tira le bras :

- _Il faut y aller, c'est important !_

A contrecœur, Hermione suivit Draco et Harry dans le jardin, et tous les trois transplanèrent pour le ministère.

 _ **A suivre ...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour bonjour :D Et voici le chapitre 3 (un peu plus court que le précédent, mais ça se lance ;) ) Enjoy !**_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La reprise du travail

Arrivée au Ministère, Hermione repensa à sa nomination en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Personne n'aurait pensé voir un jour une si jeune femme prendre la tête du gouvernement du monde magique. Mais à 23 ans, après la fin de ses études, Hermione avait su démontrer ses capacités de prise de décision dans les moments difficiles, sa détermination, et tout son courage. Après la démission de Kingsley Shakelbot, plusieurs partis avaient été proposés, et lorsqu'Hermione proposa sa candidature, il ne fit aucun doute que personne d'autre ne serait élu. Elle avait donc pris place, à 24 ans seulement, à la tête du ministère, et avait directement fait nommer Harry et Draco à la tête des départements qui étaient occupés depuis trop longtemps par des sorciers grincheux et réticents à tout changement. Ces nouvelles têtes, si jeunes et si hautes placées furent accueillies avec des regards étonnés, mais très vite, tout le monde s'était accordé sur le fait que ces trois-là faisaient un travail remarquable.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se rendit machinalement vers l'ascenseur qui menait à son étage, mais Harry l'interpela :

\- _Hermione ! On a rendez-vous dans mon département._

\- _Ah désolée_ , dit-elle machinalement, _c'est l'habitude._

Elle vit Draco sourire en levant les yeux au ciel, il la regarda d'un air de dire « _tu travailles vraiment trop_ ».

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le bureau de Harry, dans lequel semblait régner une atmosphère tendue.

\- _Alors Justin, que ce passe-t-il ?_ demanda Harry à son assistant qui était penché sur son bureau à écrire une lettre à toute vitesse.

\- _Ah ! Harry ! Te voilà enfin ! On a une …_

Il s'interrompit quand il vit entrer Hermione dans le bureau

\- _Madame la ministre ! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez été prévenue …_ bégaya-t-il.

\- _Ne t'en fait pas Justin_ , intervint Harry, _elle était avec nous quand nous avons reçu les lettres, elle a jugé bon de nous accompagner. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Répéta Harry avec insistance.

Justin regarda Hermione avec désarrois, puis son attention revint vers Harry. Il reprit :

\- _On a une grosse affaire sur les bras ! Un meurtre ! Sauvage apparemment ! D'après les premières informations qu'on a, il semblerait que ça soit l'œuvre d'un mage noir…_

A l'évocation de la magie noire, tous les membres du ministère présents dans le bureau se raidirent. Les mangemorts remis en libertés faisaient encore régulièrement l'actualité quand un événement étrange se déroulait, mais ils étaient rapidement disculpés. En vérité, ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- _Qui a été assassiné ? Pourquoi on pense à un mage noir ?_ Demanda Draco

- _On a peu d'informations pour l'instant. La seule chose dont on est sûr c'est que la victime est Walden Macnair, et qu'il a été torturé avant de mourir,_ répondit Justin d'un ton grave.

\- _Macnair ? C'est un ancien mangemort non ?_ Demanda Hermione. _Il était le bourreau pour l'exécution de Buck._

\- _Oui, un de ceux pour qui le débat sur la libération a été le plus virulent,_ répondit Draco, _en réalité, peu de gens voulaient le voir en liberté. Mais comme il n'a pris aucune décision dans la guerre et n'a été qu'un exécutant, il a finalement bénéficié de la même grâce que les autres. Je m'en souviens particulièrement bien car c'est le dernier procès auquel j'ai assisté avant d'être nommé à la tête du département de la justice magique,_ expliqua-t-il. _Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à trancher sur la question._

- _Alors un mangemort aurait assassiné un autre mangemort ?_ Conclu Harry. _D'ailleurs, qui nous dit que c'est un mangemort qui l'a tué ? Des gens très respectables peuvent parfois utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables …_

- _Pas au point de tuer quelqu'un Harry,_ fit remarquer Hermione.

\- _Je pense que cette discussion ne nous aidera pas à avancer,_ trancha Draco. _Nous devons suivre un plan méthodique : nous rendre sur les lieux du crime, relever les informations, et en tirer des conclusions. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous devez nous dire Justin ?_ demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'assistant d'Harry.

- _Eh bien oui…_ admit-il. _Un détail étrange a été relevé dans la chambre de Macnair. Une lettre._

\- _Une lettre ?_ répéta Draco, _en quoi est-ce étrange ?_

\- _C'est le contenu de la lettre qui est étrange Monsieur. Lisez vous-même._

Il tendit un bout de parchemin à Draco qui le prit avec précaution. Harry et Hermione se rapprochèrent pour lire. La lettre était courte, écrite à l'encre noir, d'une écriture élégante :

« _Marius choisit encore Djama ! Aide-le ! Obéi !_

 _Signé : M. Uqibuo_ »

- _C'est tout ?_ Demanda Harry, interloqué.

- _Oui,_ admit Justin. _Nous ne savons pas si ce mot a un rapport avec le meurtre, mais nous avons trouvé ça trop étrange pour ne pas le relever._

\- _Vous avez eu raison Justin,_ dit Hermione, rassurante.

Elle se tourna vers les deux autres :

\- _Ce mot n'a aucun sens,_ dit-elle. _C'est surement un code, non ?_

\- _Oui je pense,_ admit Harry, _mais penses-tu que ça a un rapport avec le meurtre ?_

\- _On ne le saura qu'en déchiffrant le code !_ Répondit Draco, à la place d'Hermione.

Les trois amis s'installèrent autour du bureau d'Harry, et se penchèrent sur le parchemin. Après une trentaine de minutes à étudier plusieurs possibilités de codes, Hermione trancha :

\- _Un code, ça se déchiffre avec une clé. Tant qu'on n'a pas la clé, on n'arrivera à rien. Il peut y avoir des centaines de possibilités._

\- _Tu as raison,_ admit Draco. _On devrait pour l'instant se concentrer sur ce qu'on a, en dehors de ce mot. On avancera surement plus vite ainsi._

Les deux autres acquiescèrent. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée à éplucher le maigre dossier, et vers 23h, Harry lança :

- _Bon, on a tout trié, tout répertorié. Tous les indices, notes observations sont là. Il faut maintenant se reposer, et reprendre tout ça la tête froide. On aura les idées plus claires demain._

\- _Oui, laissons ça pour ce soir, on reprendra demain_ , conclu Hermione.

Ils rassemblèrent quelques papiers en une pile, et chacun pris quelques documents pour la soirée. Ils quittèrent les locaux vides du ministère, et Harry transplana le premier. Juste avant que Draco en fasse de même, Hermione lui dit :

\- _Tu sais, j'apprécie de travailler avec toi. Si tu n'avais pas été une petite fouine arrogante, prétentieuse et méchante, je t'aurais surement appréciée depuis beaucoup plus longtemps._

Le visage de Draco se fendit d'un sourire éclatant

\- _Il faut dire que j'ai pas mal cogité sur le fait que les nés-moldus ne sont pas si différents et inférieurs que nous, les sangs-purs._ Dit-il avec un air malicieux.

\- « _Pas SI inférieurs que nous_ » ? S'indigna Hermione

- _Je plaisante,_ dit Draco en éclatant de rire, _je t'apprécie aussi Hermione, je regrette vraiment tout ce que je t'ai fait subir toutes ces années._

 _\- Tu te répètes Draco ! Tu m'as déjà dit ça i ans…_ souffla Hermione avec un air las

\- _Tu préfères que je t'insulte ?_

\- _Je préfèrerais que tu changes de disque surtout !_ Elle commença à hausser le ton. _Cela fait maintenant plus de six mois que je suis célibataire, et toi tu ne cesses de me dire que tu veux passer à autre chose depuis quelques temps. Nous nous entendons très bien, et tous mes amis t'apprécient, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensembles, tu ne crois…._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa tirade car Draco l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche ! Il lui tenait le visage entre ses mains et elle ne pouvait à peine bouger.

\- _J'ai changé de disque !_ dit Draco en la lâchant, _J'attendais un signe de ta part, c'est tout !_

Hermione, encore sous le choc de ce baiser soudain, ne sut que dire. Après quelques secondes, elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit d'un air filou :

\- _Tu veux qu'on continue de discuter de l'affaire à la maison ? J'ai vu que tu avais emporté quelques documents…_

 _ **A suivre ...**_

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain la semaine prochaine (j'espère ^^')**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Reponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **EmieMalefoy : aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait ! Comme tu peux le constater, j'écrit plutôt vite ;) un chapitre en une soirée, à ce train là, elle est finie dans 2 semaines cette histoire ! :D**_

 _ **Bonsoir bonsoir, et voici le chapitre 4 !**_ _ **Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Hermione se retourna dans son sommeil et sentit quelque chose à côté d'elle dans son lit. Elle se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit un Draco Malefoy profondément endormi. Un rayon de soleil illuminait ses cheveux blonds et elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air très paisible quand il dormait, sans son habituel air sournois et moqueur. Elle se redressa soudainement. Le soleil ? Si hier était un dimanche, c'est qu'aujourd'hui est un lundi, et si le soleil rayonne sur un Draco bougon d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut, c'est qu'il était déjà plus de 9h !

\- _Réveille-toi Draco ! On est en retard !_ s'écria-t-elle en tirant la couette.

\- _Maisouimaisnonencoreunpeu…_ marmonna Draco dans sa barbe naissante.

\- _On est LUNDI ! On a un meurtre à résoudre je te rappelle !_ insista-t-elle en enfilant sa robe de sorcière.

Draco la regarda avec amusement se débattre avec sa robe. Il prit sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit et attira à lui ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Puis il se leva dans un bâillement et se hissa jusqu'à la cuisine. En passant dans le couloir, il remarqua les fleurs bleues et lu discrètement le mot posé à côté :

\- « _Elles ne se faneront que quand tu auras décidé de les remplacer » hein ?_ marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. _Il semblerait que le moment ne soit pas encore venu…_

Les fleurs avaient encore leur magnifique éclat bleu nuit et ne semblaient pas avoir envie de changer de vase pour la poubelle. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où Hermione s'affairait à préparer un thé. Il rassembla les documents de l'enquête étalés sur la table, pendant qu'Hermione engloutit son thé à une vitesse ahurissante.

\- _Dépêche-toi ! Bois ton thé et on file !_ dit-elle d'une voix angoissée mais autoritaire.

\- _Oui maman,_ répondit Draco avec un clin d'œil en embrassant Hermione sur le front.

Il but son thé et tous les deux filèrent dans la rue pour transplaner jusqu'au Ministère.

Arrivés au département des aurors, Hermione sentit une atmosphère très tendue, même pour une enquête pour meurtre. Elle vit Harry plongé dans un parchemin et l'interpella :

\- _Alors ? du nouveau ?_

 _\- Ah ! Enfin !_ S'exclama Harry en relevant la tête vers son amie. _Où étais-tu ? Je viens de t'envoyer un hibou il est 9h passées !_

\- _J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil hier soir,_ chuchota Hermione en rougissant. _Je ne me suis pas réveillée._

 _\- Ah bon ?_ s'étonna Harry. _Bref, passons ! Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. On pense que c'est le même tueur._

 _\- QUOI ?_ s'exclamèrent ensemble Hermione et Draco.

Ce dernier venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- _Ah te voilà enfin toi aussi !_ Dit Harry en voyant Draco passer. _Vous vous êtes donné le mot tous les deux ce matin ?_

Hermione s'intéressa soudainement à un morceau de parchemin qui trainait, beaucoup trop intensément pour ça soit naturel. Harry ne remarqua pas et continua :

- _Oui, on l'a retrouvé ce matin…_

Hermione, qui le regardait de nouveau, eu l'impression qu'une ombre venait de passer dans les yeux de Harry.

\- _Qui est-ce Harry ?_ Demanda-t-elle, apeurée.

\- _Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus._

 _\- Rocade ?_ intervint Draco, _encore un ancien mangemort…_

 _\- Il était sous l'emprise de l'imperium !_ S'exclama Harry. _Il n'a rien d'un mangemort !_

\- _On dirait que notre meurtrier n'est pas d'accord avec toi …_ répliqua Draco, perspicace. _Deux anciens mangemorts assassinés en trois jours, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Comment sait-on que c'est le même tueur ?_

\- _On a retrouvé une lettre similaire à la première dans la chambre de Rocade,_ répondit Harry à mi-voix. _Lis toi-même…_

Il tendit un nouveau morceau de parchemin à Draco qui s'approcha d'Hermione. Ensemble ils déchiffrèrent le message écrit en pattes de mouches :

« _Affamé, il se méfia de lui. En deuil, mais libre il renifla. Sauvons-nous, dit-il. Et il appuya sur le mur. » Signé : R-z-v-n-g-z-t_

Perplexe, Hermione dut relire le parchemin trois fois pour se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ce qui y était inscrit.

\- _Ça n'a aucun sens encore une fois,_ remarqua Draco. _C'est quoi cette signature ?_

 _\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée…_ répondit Hermione dépitée.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil qui trainait et commença à réfléchir.

Ils avaient bien à faire à un tueur en série, se dit-elle. Et si ce type commençait à semer des cadavres en laissant des petits cailloux derrière lui, ils n'allaient pas tarder à se lancer dans un jeu du chat et de la souris. Et c'était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie aujourd'hui. Déchiffrer le code était la priorité. Il y avait forcément des indices dans ces messages. Les découvrir leur permettrait de progresser plus facilement. Mais ils en étaient pour l'instant incapables, sans la clé du code.

\- _Hermione ?_

Elle releva la tête et vit Draco qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

\- _Pardon,_ dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées, _je me suis laissé emporter par mon flot cérébral…_

 _\- J'ai bien vu,_ répondit Draco avec un faible sourire. _Il faut qu'on s'y mette ! Tu as d'autres choses urgentes en cours où tu peux te concentrer sur l'affaire avec nous ?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

 _\- Non, rien de plus urgent en ce moment. Et Anthime peut se débrouiller avec les dossiers en cours._

Anthime était son assistant. C'était un homme brillant, plein de ressources, et qui pourrait très bien prendre sa place le jour où elle aurait envie de se reconvertir dans le Quidditch.

- _Très bien,_ conclut Draco _. Au boulot alors ! On va commencer par vérifier quelque chose qu'on aurait dû faire hier déjà : Macnair n'était peut-être pas la première victime._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ Demanda Harry.

\- _Eh bien, on n'en sait rien. Si ça se trouve, il y a déjà eu d'autres meurtres de mangemorts, qui sont passés inaperçus._

 _\- Vous croyez que le Ministère aurait fait l'impasse sur des meurtres ? Même de mangemorts ?_ S'indigna Justin.

Hermione remarqua enfin sa présence. Il faut dire qu'il était caché par une immense pile de dossiers entassés sur son bureau et qu'il avait cette merveilleuse capacité de travailler en silence.

\- _Non_ , répondit Harry à la place de Draco, _mais dans ce contexte de paix, de fin des procès et de renouvellement ministériel, il est possible que des morts soient passées pour naturelles alors qu'elles ne l'étaient pas vraiment._

 _\- Exactement !_ Confirma Draco. _Ceux qui ont découvert les corps ont pu vouloir se voiler la face, et ne pas s'avouer qu'un tueur était à l'œuvre._

 _\- Comment procède-t-on pour les retrouver ces victimes ?_ Demanda Hermione. _Si tant est qu'elles existent._

 _\- On est d'accord que le tueur semble se focaliser sur d'anciens mangemorts ?_ Demanda Draco, attendant l'approbation de son audience. _On va reprendre la liste des mangemorts acquittés pendant les procès, et vérifier si aucun d'entre eux n'est mort dans des circonstances étranges. Ça sera un bon début._

Ça n'allait pas être une tâche fastidieuse. Il ne restait qu'une vingtaine d'anciens mangemorts en liberté, dont Draco et ses parents, qui étaient en parfaite santé. Harry donna une liste de noms à trois aurors, et leur demanda d'aller vérifier que chaque personne de la liste était encore en vie, et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait reçu de lettre étrange.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Draco se penchèrent sur les indices relevés sur les deux scènes de crimes. Mais ceux-ci étaient minces. Rocade et Macnair avaient été tués avec un sortilège de mort, mais vu les expressions de leurs visages, il semblait qu'ils avaient dû subir une forme de torture avant le coup fatal. A part ça et l'étrange message, il n'y avait aucun signe ni marque pouvant permettre une avancée vers le tueur. Le mobile paraissait évident, mais la question était pourquoi maintenant ? La vengeance mène à bien des folies pensa Hermione.

Midi arriva bientôt et ils n'avaient pas vraiment progressé. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour déjeuner. Harry rentra chez lui en transplanant, et Draco proposa à Hermione d'aller manger sur le chemin de traverse.

Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un bistrot, à l'ombre d'un parasol géant.

- _Elle tombe mal cette affaire_ , commença Draco.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Hermione, innocente.

\- _Disons qu'on aurait un peu plus de temps si on n'avait pas un double meurtre d'anciens mangemorts sur les bras…_

 _\- Ah !_ s'exclama Hermione, rougissante. _Ecoute Draco, cette nuit, c'était vraiment bien, il n'y a pas de soucis là-dessus. Mais je me demande ce que ça veut dire pour toi… Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une histoire compliquée où personne ne sait où on va. Donc je suis peut-être un peu directe mais j'ai besoin de savoir._

Draco sourit

\- _Depuis la mort d'Astoria, je suis passé par toutes les phases du deuil : colère, rejet, tristesse, dépression. J'ai dépassé la phase acceptation aujourd'hui. Je dirais que je suis prêt à me lancer dans une histoire simple et surtout agréable avec toi. Si tu veux bien sûr,_ dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

\- _Mmmh… pourquoi pas,_ répondit Hermione, _mais il faudra que tu apprennes à te réveiller plus vite que ça le matin !_ S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Ils mangèrent dans les éclats de rire et les souvenir de cette dernière nuit sulfureuse. Mais il fut bientôt temps de revenir à la réalité. Hermione devait retourner dans son bureau pour l'après-midi, elle avait plusieurs rendez-vous important et elle pouvait bien laisser les garçons se débrouiller seuls. Ils se séparèrent devant la fontaine de la fraternité, Hermione pris un ascenseur à gauche et Draco un à droite.

Après deux réunions particulièrement intenses avec les responsables du département des mystères, et le responsable du détournement de l'artisanat moldu, Hermione s'accorda une pause-café avant sa prochaine réunion.

Elle s'affala dans son confortable fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Les souvenir de la nuit passée avec Draco lui revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. L'entrée dans son appartement, les échanges de regards, l'envol des vêtements partout dans la chambre, et tout le reste…

Anthime entra alors dans le bureau pour lui annoncer que le responsable du bureau de liaison avec les gobelins était arrivé. Elle le fit entrer dans son bureau et commença sa troisième réunion de la journée.

Alors que ce dernier était en train de lui exposer le prochain projet de réunification avec la communauté des gobelins, on frappa à la porte. Hermione releva la tête et avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer de réponse, on entra dans la pièce.

\- _On en a trouvé deux autres,_ s'exclama Harry, _il faut que tu viennes tout de suite !_

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 ** _Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D La suite bientôt !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW ! un chapitre bien plus long que les autres, j'arrivais pas à m'arrêter :P Bonne lecture :D et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, des petits conseils (orthographe entre autre) sont toujours les bienvenus :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Le code secret**_

Hermione entra dans le bureau d'Harry. Elle eut l'impression de pénétrer dans une chambre mortuaire. Justin était encore caché derrière une montagne de papier, mais on sentait qu'il ne s'affairait pas à son travail, contrairement à son habitude. Draco était adossé contre une armoire en bois et regarda Harry contourner son bureau et s'affaler sur son fauteuil. Personne ne dit un mot, tous attendait que quelqu'un d'autre rompe le silence. Hermione s'avança dans la pièce et chercha à croiser le regard de Draco. Lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson glacé. Il avait le regard éteint, sans cette habituelle lueur malicieuse et sournoise qu'elle aimait tant.

\- _Qui est-ce Harry ?_ fini par demander Hermione.

\- _Selwyn, et Travers_ … répondit Harry d'une voix sombre.

\- _Encore des mangemorts_ **,** précisa Hermione.

\- _Plus personne ne doutait que le tueur s'en prend aux mangemort en liberté Hermione !_ répliqua Draco d'une vois froide et cynique.

Il avait le regard dans le vide et un sourire sans joie aux lèvres. Hermione compris alors ce que Draco avait en tête. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences, elle se précipita sur lui et pris sa tête dans ses main.

\- _Tu n'es plus un mangemort Draco ! Tu ne l'as jamais été ! On t'a forcé, influencé et manipulé !_

Elle avait une voix suppliante, comme si elle lui demandait de reprendre raison et de ne pas tomber dans ses pensées morbides. Plus personne ne comptait autour d'elle à part Draco, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et elle se rendit compte à cet instant précis qu'elle en était éperdument amoureuse. Toutes ces heures, ces jours, ces mois à travailler ensemble pour la reconstruction du monde magique avaient eu raison de sa rancœur envers son ancien ennemi. Oubliant Harry et Justin, elle embrassa Draco, qui l'entoura de ses bras en lui rendant son baiser. Une voix lointaine les sortit malgré tout de leur instant hors du temps :

\- _On peut vous aider ?_

Hermione se détacha de Draco en le regardant avec un air grave, et sans le lâcher des yeux elle répondit :

\- _Désolée Harry …_ Elle se tourna vers lui. _Depuis quand sont-ils morts ? Pourquoi ne s'est-on pas rendu compte des meurtres avant ?_

\- _Ils ont été retrouvés par des voisins qui n'ont pas fait appel aux aurors. Ils avaient hâte de se débarrasser de cette encombrante découverte, alors ils ont fait le simple nécessaire pour l'enterrement._

\- _Pour les deux ?_ s'étonna Hermione.

\- _Oui pour les deux,_ répliqua Harry. _Tout est resté intact dans les appartements. Les décès de remontent qu'à une semaine et 10 jours. On a pu récupérer les messages que le tueur à envoyés avant de passer à l'acte._

\- _Puis-je y jeter un œil ?_ Demanda alors Draco

Il se rendit alors compte qu'Harry le regardait avec un air mi agacé, mi menaçant. Il se dit que malgré toutes ces années, le survivant ne lui faisait toujours pas entièrement confiance et qu'au fond de lui, il devait lui rester un peu de rancœur.

\- _Oui tu peux_ , répondit Harry après quelques secondes _. Voici les deux premiers messages : pour Selwyn « Tuer rime avec Venger, et riez, simplement » Signé : S. Awohau, et pour Travers : « Amanda, bafouée, s'écria « en partant, riez, criez ! » » Signé : Th. Drohb._

Hermione saisit un tableau noir posé contre le mur et le plaça en évidence sur une commode. Elle recopia les quatre messages trouvés à proximité des cadavres sur quatre lignes distinctes, et fit quelques pas de recul. Elle lisait et relisait les messages, dans tous les sens, à l'envers, à l'endroit, en lisant une lettre sur deux, mais rien n'avait de sens. La fatigue de la journée commençait à avoir raison de sa concentration. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, alors elle saisit un parchemin, une plume et commença à aligner les possibilités de combinaisons des lettres.

Pendant ce temps, Draco et Harry étaient partis prévenir les autres anciens mangemorts survivants. Ils arrivèrent chez Blaise Zabini, qui vivait dans un vaste appartement du centre de Londres.

\- _Entrez,_ dit ce dernier après les avoir détaillés de la tête au pied sur le pas de sa porte. _Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Le chef des aurors et le chef du département de la justice magique dans ma modeste demeure, quel honneur !_

\- _Arrête ton cinéma Blaise,_ répliqua Draco. _On a quelque chose d'important à te demander._

\- _Je t'écoute_

\- _As-tu reçu récemment une lettre étrange ?_ Demanda Draco

\- _Tu veux dire plus étrange que des lettres de femmes que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et qui me déclarent leur flamme et me demandent en mariage ?_ ironisa Blaise.

\- _C'est une affaire sérieuse Blaise !_ s'impatienta Harry. _On te parle d'un message qui n'aurait aucun sens, que tu aurais pu recevoir ces derniers jours, avec une signature qui ne signifie rien._

Blaise se tourna vers Harry et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. On sentait une certaine animosité planer entre les deux anciens « camarades » d'école.

\- _Non je n'ai rien reçu de la sorte_ , finit-il par répondre _. Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?_

\- _Il est possible que tu reçoives une lettre de ce genre dans les prochains jours_ , reprit Draco _. Si c'est le cas, préviens moi immédiatement et ne sort plus de chez toi. Enferme toi avec tous les sortilèges de protection possible et attend un retour de ma part._

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Blaise d'un air suspicieux.

\- _Fais-moi confiance_ , répondit Draco _. Il s'agit d'une affaire de vie ou de mort. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant, mais il est capital que tu fasses ce que je viens de te dire si jamais tu reçois ce genre de lettre._

Il sortit de sa cape un des messages reçu par les précédentes victimes du tueur de mangemorts et le plaça devant le nez de Blaise. Ce dernier observa le parchemin avec curiosité et fini par hocher la tête :

\- _Ok, je t'enverrais un hibou au ministère si jamais ça arrive._

\- _Bien !_ Conclut Draco. _Nous devons partir maintenant, fait bien attention à toi Blaise._

\- _C'est ça,_ crachat Blaise _, à la prochaine !_

Harry et Draco quittèrent l'appartement de Blaise et sortirent dans la rue. Draco se tourna alors vers Harry :

\- _Ecoute,_ commença-t-il. _Je sais que ça ne t'as pas plu ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure dans ton bureau, mais c'est comme ça. J'apprécierais que tu passes tes nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre que de potentielles futures victimes d'un tueur fou. Si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par croire que tu as vraiment une dent contre les anciens mangemorts acquittés et que c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça._

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- _Ça m'embêterais_ , repris Draco, _d'avoir à t'arrêter devant ta petite femme chérie et tes beaux-parents. Surtout qu'à ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Ça serait dommage de l'achever en lui apprenant que son mari va finir ses jours à Askaban ! Aïe !_

Harry avait sorti sa baguette et sans que Draco ai pu réagir, lui avait envoyé un maléfice. Draco se tordait à présent de douleur sur le pavé de la rue.

\- _Ecoute moi bien Malefoy,_ commença Harry, toujours pointant sa baguette sur Draco. _Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour séduire Hermione. J'ai joué ton petit jeu pendant 5 ans, mais aujourd'hui c'est trop. Je ne te fais pas confiance, alors ne t'avise plus de l'approcher en dehors de ma présence ! Si jamais j'apprends que vous vous êtes vu en dehors du bureau, ou que tu lui as fait le moindre mal, je te préviens que je ne t'enverrais pas de petite lettre codée pour te prévenir de mon arrivée. Rien ne pourra te protéger, et tu regretteras d'être né…_

Son regard était noir, et quiconque se trouverait devant la scène à ce moment serait bien incapable de reconnaître Harry Potter tant son visage était déformé par la fureur et la haine. Il abaissa sa baguette et le sortilège fut brisé. Draco pu enfin se libérer de la douleur et s'affala sur le sol. Il avait les muscles meurtris, les os douloureux et le cerveau en feu. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'Harry avait déjà transplané. Il supposa qu'il s'était rendu au domicile du prochain mangemort de la liste. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le trottoir, contre le mur de l'immeuble de Blaise.

Il était peut-être allé trop loin dans ses provocations. Il voulait simplement vérifier qu'Harry ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance et le faire juste sortir de ses gonds, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Alors comme ça, le saint Potter le détestait toujours ? S'il savait combien il avait changé, combien il était éprit de sa meilleure amie, combien il avait envie de faire partie de ce monde qu'il n'avait jamais connu : un monde de tolérance, d'amour et d'amitié sincère. Mais non, Potter n'en savait rien. Il n'avait rien comprit encore une fois. Il allait devoir tout reprendre depuis le début. Il décida de ne pas se rendre chez Pansy, la suivante sur la liste. Il voulait voir Hermione, la serrer contre lui, sentir sa chaleur et son amour pour lui.

Arrivé au ministère, il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers le bureau des aurors. Il espéra que Potter n'était toujours pas rentré et qu'Hermione s'y trouvait toujours. Il était plus de 20h quand il frappa à la porte.

\- _Qui est-ce ?_ demanda une voix agréablement féminine.

Il poussa la porte et constata avec surprise qu'elle était fermée à clé.

\- _C'est Draco,_ répondit-il, _ouvre moi !_

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione à l'air apeuré. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec fougue.

\- _Enfin tu es là !_ dit-elle, paniquée. _Je me demandais où tu étais passé. J'ai eu tellement peur !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ s'inquiéta Draco. _Je n'étais pas sensé rentrer avant au moins deux heures._

 _\- Harry m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire que vous aviez été séparés et qu'il ignorait où tu étais ! Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Il t'a dit ça ?_ demanda Draco, perplexe. _Il a eu la bonté de te prévenir au moins. On a eu une petite altercation après être sortis de chez Blaise. Il a transplané et j'ai préféré ne pas le suivre._

 _\- Une « petite altercation » ? A propos de quoi ?_

 _\- Rien de sérieux, on n'était pas d'accord sur la prochaine personne à visiter. Mes parents ou Pansy ? Le dilemme._

 _\- Ah !_ Soupira Hermione. _J'ai eu tellement peur !_

 _\- Dis-moi,_ commença Draco avec un sourire en coin, _pour une fille qui ne crois pas à ma culpabilité en tant qu'ancien mangemort, tu as l'air très inquiète pour moi dans cette affaire._

Hermione rougit, puis se ressaisit :

\- _Ne plaisante pas avec ça Draco,_ le gronda-t-elle. _Il y a quand même un tueur en liberté._

 _\- Promis, j'arrête,_ dit-il en souriant.

Il l'embrassa et continua :

\- _Que dis-tu de venir manger chez moi ce soir ? Je vais passer rapidement chez mes parents pour voir si tout va bien et je reviens te chercher juste après._

 _\- Cela me tente bien !_ répondit Hermione. _Je suis épuisée, j'ai besoin de repos._

 _\- Et bien repose toi avant que je revienne alors ! Je ne peux pas te promettre que cette soirée sera très reposante !_ dit-il avec un clin d'œil. _Allez, à tout à l'heure !_

Il sorti de la pièce sous le regard coquin d'une Hermione qui n'attendait déjà qu'une chose : son retour. En traversant les couloirs du Ministère, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas pris la menace de Potter un peu trop à la légère.

Draco arriva chez ses parents vers 21h. Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière les collines mais il faisait encore grand jour. Le manoir Malefoy se présentait devant lui, majestueux, sombre et menaçant. Tant de souvenir lui revinrent à l'esprit qu'il ne vit pas les paons blanc le regarder avec dédain. Tous les événements du passés s'engouffraient en lui à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait l'enceinte du manoir : les réunions sinistres avec les mangemorts et le seigneur des ténèbres, la torture des prisonniers dans les caves du manoir, l'arrivée soudaine de ses trois pires ennemis, la torture d'Hermione, la peur qu'il ressenti en reconnaissant Harry derrière le maléfice, et son mutisme… Ce mutisme qui lui avait valu la reconnaissance du monde magique après la guerre. La question restait encore sans réponse au fond de lui : pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit ? A Bellatrix … Le saurai-t-il jamais ?

En franchissant la porte d'entrée du manoir, Draco vit passer l'elfe de maison, qui stoppa net en le voyant.

\- _Maître Draco, quel honneur de vous revoir si tôt_ , dit l'elfe en s'inclinant le plus bas possible.

\- _Merci Timmy,_ répondit Draco. _Mes parents sont-ils là ?_

 _\- Oui Maître, ils sont dans le salon de lecture. Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?_

 _\- Merci non,_ répondit Draco, _je ne fais que passer._

Draco vit l'elfe se diriger vers la cuisine, tandis qu'il empruntait le couloir qui menait au salon de lecture.

- _Draco !_ s'exclama sa mère en le voyant entrer. _Que fais-tu ici ? Quel plaisir de voir que notre fils chéri pense encore à nous._

 _\- Bonsoir Mère,_ répondit Draco en l'embrassant. _Je ne fais que passer, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander, et à vous dire._

Il alla embrasser son père qui était de l'autre côté du salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil en velours.

\- _Et bien nous t'écoutons,_ dis son père.

\- _Tout d'abords, avec vous reçu une lettre étrange dernièrement ? Du genre « message qui ne veut rien dire, signé par un inconnu »._

Ses parents échangèrent un regard, puis sa mère reprit la parole :

\- _Non pas à ma connaissance._

 _\- Nous n'avons rien reçu de tel, confirma son père._ Pourquoi ?

\- _Nous avons une affaire délicate sur les bras. Je dois vous demander, si jamais vous recevez un message dans ce genre, de me contacter immédiatement, et de faire tout votre possible pour vous mettre en sécurité. Voyant sa mère qui allait l'interrompre, il leva la main pour la faire taire : c'est une question de vie ou de mort maman. Faites-moi confiance, et faites ce que je vous dis. Vous me prévenez, et vous vous cachez._

 _\- Peut-on savoir à quoi tu joues ?_ Demanda son père.

\- _Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, c'est confidentiel, mais c'est tout de même très important._

 _\- Très bien,_ fini par dire sa mère. _Sommes-nous en danger ?_ demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Draco baissa les yeux, et après quelques secondes, les leva vers son père. Il avait un visage implorant, comme jamais il n'avait regardé son père. Celui-ci comprit dans les yeux de son fils que la situation était grave.

\- _Oui vous l'êtes,_ répondit Draco. _C'est pourquoi vous devez me jurer de faire ce que je vous ai dit._

 _\- Très bien fils,_ assura son père. _Il y avait autre chose que tu voulais nous dire ?_

Surpris par ce brutal changement de sujet, Draco manqua de s'étouffer. Il se reprit et se redressa. Il avait besoin de tout son courage pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents.

\- _J'ai rencontré quelqu'un._

 _\- Comment ?_ s'exclama sa mère avec un sourire retrouvé. _Qui est-ce ? Nous la connaissons ?_

 _\- Oui,_ répondit Draco en baissant le ton de sa voix.

\- _Eh bien ?_ insista son père.

\- _C'est Hermione Granger._

On aurait dit que 6 mois s'étaient écoulés en une fraction de seconde et que le mois de juin avait fait place au mois de décembre. Un froid glacial s'était installé dans le salon, et même le jour semblait moins clair, moins lumineux.

\- _Qui ?_ demanda son père d'une voix glaciale.

\- _Tu m'as bien entendu Père,_ répondit Draco en le fixant dans les yeux. _Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. C'est ainsi, point final. Vous l'acceptez, tant mieux, si non, tant pis pour vous, cela ne changera rien pour moi._

Il se leva et commença à sortir de la pièce. Sa mère ouvrit alors la bouche :

\- _Draco,_ commença-t-elle. _Tu fréquentes qui tu veux. Le principal est que tu sois heureux. Nous t'aimons fort, quels que soient tes choix de vie. Simplement, ne nous demande pas immédiatement de nous réjouir pour toi. Cela viendra en son temps._

Draco se retourna vers sa mère et lui adressa un simple sourire. Il sortit du manoir, fit quelques pas, et transplana.

De retour au ministère, il s'engouffra dans le bureau des aurors sans frapper. Il trouve Hermione endormie dans un fauteuil face au tableau noir, les genoux recouverts de parchemins noircis par ses prises de notes. Il la regarda quelques instants, constata à quel point elle paraissait paisible, mais décida tout de même de la réveiller. Il lui caressa la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- _Je vois que tu as suivi mes conseils petites marmotte. Il est temps de se réveiller maintenant. On passe aux choses sérieuses._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit en le voyant. Elle se redressa pour l'embrasser, si vite que tous les papiers tombèrent sur le sol. Elle les regarda avec lassitude, puis se dit qu'elle les rangerait demain. Elle avait autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat. Draco lui prit la main et l'entraina vers la sortie. Elle se rappela alors d'une chose :

\- _Au fait, Harry est repassé avant de rentrer chez lui, et m'a dit qu'aucun des anciens mangemorts acquittés n'avait reçu de nouvelle lettre. On fait peut-être fausse route avec la théorie des mangemorts, qu'en penses-tu ?_

 _\- Mes parents non plus n'ont pas reçu de message. Je pense que pour l'instant, nous devrions penser à autre chose. Nous avons passé la journée là-dessus, nous avons le droit à une pause._

 _\- Tu es sûr que…._ Commença-t-elle.

\- _Oui je suis sûr ! C'est un tueur en série Hermioine, il a une méthode. Tant qu'il n'aura pas envoyé de message, aucun des mangemorts n'aura quelque chose à craindre. Faisons une pause ce soir, sinon demain, nous ne serons pas productifs._

Il la tira vers lui, et la souleva du sol. Elle était légère malgré sa grande taille, il n'eut aucun mal à la sortir du bureau. Ignorant son esprit qui le ramenait toujours à la violente dispute avec Potter, il l'emmena à l'extérieur du ministère.

- _Ce soir, on ne parle pas du travail ! C'est toi, et moi._

 ** _A suivre ..._**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :D le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine normalement ;) peut-être lundi !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Olala, toujours plus de mots, toujours plus vite haha ! j'ai eu 3h à tuer ce matin, j'ai donc écrit 2 chapitres de plus ;) Merci pour vos reviews ça claque trop ! (ça veut dire "ça fait trop plaisir" pour ceux qui connaîtraient pas l'expression)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : l'invitation**_

Harry entra dans l'appartement situé dans la banlieue de Londres. Il avança dans l'obscurité jusqu'à atteindre son but. Il saisit la poignée de la porte, la fit pivoter et poussa le panneau de bois. Une lueur éclaira son visage. La femme allongée sur le lit lisait la rubrique sport de la Gazette. Le reste du journal était étalé sur le sol, par-dessus un tas de vêtements. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry et lui sourit. Elle posa le journal sur la table de chevet et ouvrit la bouche :

\- _Je ne t'attendais pas ce soir, tu aurais dû me prévenir, je t'aurais préparé quelque chose de spécial._

\- _Désolée de débarquer à l'improviste_ , s'excusa Harry. _J'ai eu une journée éreintante._

\- _Il n'y a pas de problème ne t'inquiète pas,_ le rassura la jeune femme.

Elle se leva, et balança sa longue chevelure noire en arrière. Harry avait toujours aimé ses cheveux. Si longs, si noirs, si lisses. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit d'une voix éteinte :

\- _Cho, je suis désolée, mais j'ai simplement envie de dormir ce soir._

\- _Oh …_ dit Cho d'un air un peu triste _. D'accord, alors allons dormir._

Ils s'avancèrent vers le lit, s'allongèrent côte à côte, et après s'être déshabillé, Harry pris Cho dans ses bras. Il s'endormi presque aussitôt, après avoir pensé à sa perte de contrôle avec Draco, et à l'excuse qu'il allait encore une fois devoir trouver pour expliquer son absence de la nuit à Ginny.

Il se réveilla le lendemain plus en forme qu'il ne l'espérait. Sa nuit avec Cho avait été apaisante, et surtout reposante. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars et ne s'était pas réveillé en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche. Cho le rejoint rapidement et ils se rattrapèrent de leur manque d'activité de la veille. Harry se rendit ensuite au ministère, prêt à affronter cette nouvelle journée d'enquête. Lorsqu'il arriva au ministère, il trouva une lettre qui l'attendait sur son bureau. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Ginny. Il soupira et commença à ouvrir la lettre. En la déchirant, il repensa aux derniers mois qui l'avaient amené à se rendre chez Cho plutôt que chez lui.

Il y a quelques temps, peu après l'élection d'Hermione en tant que Ministre de la magie, et donc la nomination d'Harry au poste de chef des aurors, Ginny avait commencé à déprimer. Elle perdait petit à petit cette fougue qui la caractérisait si bien. La raison était simplement l'absence. Elle et Hermione passait la plupart de leur temps libre ensemble avant ces changements, mais désormais, Hermione était beaucoup trop prise par son travail pour accorder du temps à ses amis, et même à sa meilleure amie. Ginny avait, avec le temps, perdu la force de convaincre Hermione de passer du temps avec elle. Hermione n'avait pas assez de temps, Ginny n'en n'avait que trop. Son poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley lui plaisait énormément, du temps où elle avait l'impression de compter pour son amie, mais aujourd'hui, plus rien ne l'intéressait, même plus Harry. Elle se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'une meilleure amie pouvait influencer son état, bien plus que son homme. Alors Harry avait tenté de lui remonter le moral, de faire des sorties avec elle, de briser cette monotonie qui s'était installée entre eux, mais sans succès. Son amie lui manquait, et il ne pouvait la remplacer. Il avait donc cherché du réconfort ailleurs, et sa récente nomination à la tête du bureau des aurors lui avait offert un piédestal pour les conquêtes féminines. C'est alors que Cho Chang avait refait son apparition, et même si leur histoire s'était finie en cinquième année, elle était devenue encore plus belle et plus séduisante avec les années. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le convaincre longtemps pour qu'un soir, après une réception au ministère, désertée par Ginny, il la raccompagne chez elle. C'était devenu de plus en plus régulier au fil du temps, et Harry avait fini par s'accommoder de cette situation. Cho ne cherchait rien de plus que de la compagnie de temps en temps, et Harry se satisfaisait de la voir une fois par semaine en moyenne. En général, il prétextait à Ginny de longues soirées de travail, et la facilité à dormir sur place, ou chez un collègue pour revenir le plus tôt possible le lendemain. Le croyait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, cela ne semblait pas la déranger. Ginny passait ces soirées avec Georges. Son frère n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis la mort de Fred, et Harry se disait que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de passer une soirée par semaine avec sa sœur. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Ginny et Georges ensemble, s'enfonçaient mutuellement dans le chagrin, la tristesse et la mélancolie.

Harry sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe et lu :

 _« Harry,_

 _J'espère que ta soirée de travail a été productive ! Tu aurais pu simplement prévenir que tu ne rentrais pas, je serais allée chez Georges au lieu de t'attendre toute la soirée._

 _Bref, ce n'est pas la question. J'ai invité Hermione à venir manger ce soir. Comme je sais qu'elle va refuser pour cause de trop de travail, et que vous travaillez ensemble sur l'enquête, je me disais que tu pourrais lui en toucher deux mots aujourd'hui. Et que si toi, tu peux rentrer manger ce soir, alors elle aussi._

 _Merci pour ton aide_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ginny._

 _PS : si elle refuse toujours de venir, dis-lui qu'elle peut m'oublier définitivement, c'est la dernière chance que je lui laisse._ »

Harry reposa la lettre sur son bureau et soupira. Ginny était devenue une autre personne désormais. Elle n'était plus la femme indépendante mais douce qu'il avait connu. Elle était désormais aigrie, morne et renfrognée. Hermione entra à ce moment dans la pièce.

\- _Bonjour Harry_ , dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue. _Bien dormi ?_

\- _Oui on peut dire ça, j'ai dormi ici,_ mentit-il.

\- _Ah bon ? pourtant je t'ai vu partir hier soir_ , s'étonna Hermione.

\- _Oui mais j'ai changé d'avis, je suis revenu après avoir acheté à manger. J'ai travaillé sur l'enquête jusqu'à pas d'heure et j'ai dormi sur un lit de camp._

\- _Ah très bien,_ répondit-elle sur un ton innocent. _Draco arrive, il est repassé à son bureau._

\- _Comment sais-tu ça ?_ Demanda soudainement Harry.

\- _On s'est croisé en arrivant_ , répondit-elle calmement.

\- _Ah très bien_ , répondit Harry _. Bon, on s'y met ?_

\- _Je dois d'abord passer à mon bureau. J'ai deux trois choses à régler avant de revenir ici. Je reviens d'ici une heure ou deux._

Et elle fila du bureau.

Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle avait menti à Harry. Il était son meilleur ami, alors pourquoi lui cacher qu'elle avait passé la nuit chez Draco ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait tout de suite compris que Harry n'avait pas dormi au Ministère, mais chez quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny. Elle croisa Draco en se rendant à son bureau, et avant que celui-ci n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui chuchota :

\- _J'ai dit à Harry qu'on s'était croisé en arrivant au ministère. Peux-tu lui confirmer s'il te demande ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai menti, mais j'ai senti que c'était la bonne chose à faire._

\- _Pas de soucis_ , répondit Draco, visiblement soulagé. _Je pense que c'était la bonne chose à faire également, je ne sais pas si il est réellement prêt à nous savoir ensemble._

\- _Je file, je vous rejoins d'ici une heure._

Elle lui caressa doucement la main pour lui signifier son affection et continua son chemin vers son bureau.

Elle déverrouilla la porte qui menait à son bureau, et entra. Elle s'installa et commença à étudier les différents dossiers déposés par Anthime. Après un long moment de travail intensif, elle s'accorda une pause. Elle jeta un œil à la grosse pendule accrochée au mur et soupira. 11h. Elle n'avait encore pas vu le temps passer. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte :

\- _Entrez_ , répondit-elle.

Anthime entra et déposa une lettre devant elle :

\- _C'est arrivé ce matin pour vous_ , commença Anthime. _J'ai oublié de vous la donner à votre arrivée et je ne voulais pas vous déranger ensuite._

\- _Tu as bien fait_ , dit Hermione, rassurante. _Merci._

Anthime sortit du bureau pendant qu'Hermione ouvrait la lettre. Celle-ci était concise, mais très claire :

 _« Salut Hermione,_

 _C'est la dernière fois que je t'invite à venir diner chez moi. C'est ce soir, ou jamais. Si tu viens, on oublie tout, si non, je t'oublie totalement._

 _18h, ce soir, chez Harry et moi._

 _Ginny_ »

Hermione se laissa basculer en arrière. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais finir à 18h la privait d'au moins 4h de travail intensif sur l'enquête. Elle prit un morceau de parchemin sur son bureau et commença à écrire :

« _Chère Ginny,_

 _Je te remercie sincèrement pour ton invitation, je serais là à 18h ce soir._

 _Je t'aime tendrement,_

 _Ton amie, Hermione._ »

Elle cacheta l'enveloppe qui contenait le message et la donna à Anthime pour qu'il l'envoie à Ginny.

Elle retourna dans son bureau et s'affala sur son fauteuil. Elle devait rejoindre les autres pour travailler sur l'enquête, mais il lui restait tant de choses à faire ici. Elle décida de travailler sur ses dossiers jusqu'à midi, et qu'elle passerait le reste de la journée avec les garçons. Oui, c'était bien comme programme. Elle replongea dans son tas de dossier, et oublia tout le reste.

On frappa de nouveau.

\- _Entrez_ , invita Hermione.

\- _Je vais manger_ , dit Anthime qui avait juste passé la tête par l'ouverture de la porte.

\- _Déjà ?_ s'étonna Hermione. _Quelle heure est-il ?_

\- _Il est plus de 13h Hermione,_ répondit-il avec un air grondeur.

\- _Ah_! S'exclama-t-elle. _Très bien ! Eh bien bon appétit alors_ , lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte avec un merci, Hermione regarda la pendule au mur. Il était en effet près de 13h15. Pourquoi les garçons n'étaient-ils pas venus la chercher ? Etaient-ils comme elle trop absorbés par leur travail et n'avaient pas vu l'heure ? Ou y avait-il une raison plus sombre encore ?

Elle se leva, sortit de son bureau en refermant la porte derrière elle, et traversa le ministère au pas de courses. Arrivée devant le bureau d'Harry, elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle frappa et poussa la porte. Celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle frappa à la porte d'à côté, celle du bureau de Justin, toujours pas de réponse. Prise de panique, elle retraversa le ministère dans l'autre sens pour se rendre au bureau de Draco. Arrivée devant la porte elle entendit son nom :

\- _Madame la Ministre ? Vous allez bien ?_

Elle se retourna et vit une jeune femme qui lui faisait face :

\- _Où est Monsieur Malefoy_ ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- _Il travaille dans le bureau de Monsieur Potter depuis lundi déjà. Je ne l'ai que très peu vu, aujourd'hui, comme hier._

\- _Ils ne sont pas dans le bureau de Monsieur Potter Malida,_ répondit Hermione, de plus en plus paniquée _. Il ne vous a laissé aucun message ? Aucun mot ? Aucune instruction ?_

\- _Non Madame, je vous assure,_ dit Malida, qui commençait également à paniquer à la vue d'une Hermione aussi peu rassurée.

\- _Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda quelqu'un derrière elle.

Hermione fit volte-face, et se retrouva face à Draco. Il la regardait d'un air incrédule, comme s'il venait de la voir faire le poirier en tutu rose.

\- _Draco Malefoy_ ! hurla Hermione. _Où étais tu passé ?_

Draco fit un pas de recul, et vit Malida s'éclipser discrètement derrière Hermione.

\- _J'étais parti manger, je mourrais de faim,_ répondit-il sur la défensive.

\- _Et tu ne pouvais pas PREVENIR ?_ hurla Hermione de plus belle.

\- _J'ai voulu,_ répondit Draco qui reculait de plus en plus face à la furie d'Hermione. _Mais tu avais l'air très occupée, et j'ai laissé un message à Anthime pour qu'il te prévienne._

Anthime ! Cet idiot ! Elle n'avait jamais rien eu à lui reprocher mais cette fois, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Quelle frayeur !

\- _Hermione,_ repris Draco quand il eut compris la raison de sa détresse, _il faut que tu te détendes ! Je suis grand, je sais me défendre, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un m'attaquerait au ministère._

\- _Je suis désolée,_ répondit Hermione en soupirant, soulagée _. Mais la prochaine fois, s'il te plait, dérange moi. Prévient moi de vive voix ! Je ne veux plus m'inquiéter pour rien._

\- _Promis_ , lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front (pas sans avoir vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir). _On dîne ensemble ce soir_ ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire.

\- _Je ne peux pas, je mange chez Ginny. Je lui ai promis_.

\- _Pas de problème_ , répondit Draco, _je vais en profiter pour me reposer ce soir. Je suis épuisé._

L'après-midi se déroula sans incident majeur. Ils n'avançaient pas sur le code, ni sur les meurtres. Aucune des victimes potentielles n'avait reçu de nouveau message, et Hermione se dit qu'il s'était passé plusieurs jours entre les deux premiers meurtres, et les deux suivants. Peut-être qu'ils avaient quelques jours de répit avant que le tueur ne passe de nouveau à l'action. L'ambiance dans le bureau d'Harry était studieuse, mais il planait comme un malaise. Harry et Draco avaient un comportement très étrange. Ils se parlaient, mais uniquement si c'était indispensable. Ils n'échangeaient aucune banalité, ni de sourire, rien. La « petite altercation » qu'ils avaient eue la veille devait encore être dans leurs esprits. Mais cela l'étonnait qu'ils en soient arrivés à ce point. Elle décida d'en parler avec Harry avant de partir. Hermione avait dit à Draco qu'Harry et lui quitteraient le bureau à 17h45, il ne fit donc pas de remarque quand ces derniers se levèrent de leurs bureaux à 17h30 et commencèrent à rassembler leurs affaires. Hermione se demanda si elle devait embrasser Draco devant Harry, puis elle se dit que finalement, elle était adulte et responsable. Elle dit bonsoir à Justin, s'approcha de Draco et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue :

\- _A demain, en pleine forme !_ Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle ne remarqua pas le regard noir d'Harry dans son dos. Elle quitta le bureau suivie par Harry et commença à marcher. Elle se décida en une seconde et lâcha :

\- _C'est quoi le problème avec Draco ?_

\- _Quel problème ?_ fit Harry, innocemment.

\- _Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Harry,_ répliqua Hermione. _Tu es mon meilleur ami, je te connais depuis quinze ans._

\- _Pourquoi tu sors avec lui Hermione ?_ finit-il par lâcher, après quelques secondes de silence.

\- _J'en étais sûre !_ répliqua Hermione. _Ça ne te plait pas hein ?_

\- _Répond à ma question s'il te plait,_ insista-t-il.

\- _Je ne sais pas, il me plaît, il a changé, il est doux, drôle, attachant, et sincère._

\- _Sincère ?_ dit Harry en manquant de s'étouffer. _Ne me dit pas que tu crois à son petit numéro de « j'ai changé »._

\- _Harry !_ commença Hermione qui commençait à s'énerver. _Ça fait cinq ans que la guerre est finie ! Draco est un membre exemplaire du ministère, il a eu une compagne pendant 3 ans, a terminé ses études avec brio, et toi tu ne lui fait toujours pas confiance ?_

\- _Non,_ répondit simplement Harry.

\- _Et bien tu devrais ! Il est sincère, et je ne te laisserais pas l'insulter._

Elle comprit alors soudainement.

\- _C'était ça votre altercation hier n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-elle en regardant Harry dans le vert des yeux _. Répond moi_ , insista-t-elle face au mutisme de son meilleur ami.

\- _Oui ! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres Hermione._

\- _Je suis assez grande Harry, je sais me défendre toute seule. J'aimerais que tu me laisse gérer ma vie sentimentale toute seule s'il te plait. Et si tu as encore quelque chose à dire par rapport à ça, j'aimerais que tu me le dises à moi, et non à Draco ! ça met une ambiance terrible dans l'équipe et c'est très mauvais pour l'enquête ! On n'a pas avancé d'un pouce aujourd'hui._

\- _Ne me remet pas notre échec sur le dos ! Bon, j'ai peut-être exagéré, mais s'il te plait, fait attention à toi. Je ne lui fais pas confiance._

\- _Promis ! Et toi, s'il te plait, met ta méfiance de côté le temps de l'enquête. C'est insupportable cette ambiance. Quand on n'aura plus besoin de travailler tous les trois ensemble, tu pourras te lâcher en notre absence ! Mais en attendant, abstient toi._

\- _On y va ?_ dit Harry pour couper court à la conversation.

\- _Je te suis._

Arrivée chez Harry, Hermione repensa au mensonge qu'il lui avait monté sur sa nuit passée au ministère. Où avait-il passé la nuit ? Ginny était-elle au courant ? Elle devrait faire attention sur les sujets à aborder pendant la soirée.

\- _Hermione !_ S'exclama une Ginny rayonnante. _Enfin tu es là !_

\- _Bonsoir ma belle,_ dit Hermione en embrassant son amie. _Quel plaisir de te revoir !_

\- _Entre, je nous sers à boire._

Ginny paraissait au comble du bonheur. Elle avait retrouvé son amie, tout allait bien. Hermione s'installa sur le canapé, devant une petite table basse en verre. L'appartement d'Harry et Ginny était moderne, mais on sentait la touche « Ginny Weasley » dans la décoration. Tout était très coloré, lumineux et joyeux. Elle nota cependant une fausse note. Les plantes disposée un peu partout dans l'appartement semblaient en mauvaise santé. Comme si elles déprimaient. Leurs feuilles étaient molles, et les fleurs étaient presque toutes fanées. Elles manquaient surement d'eau… ou simplement de joie dans l'air ambiant.

\- _Alors ? Cette enquête ?_ demanda Ginny. _Ça avance ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons t'en parler Ginny_ , répondit Harry, en regardant Hermione.

\- _Je pense que nous pouvons Harry_ , répondit cette dernière. _On piétine… on n'a toujours pas déchiffré le code, et comme nous ne voulons pas ébruiter l'affaire, nous ne sommes que quatre sur le coup : nous deux, Draco et Justin. Alors ça n'avance pas vite._

\- _Je peux les voir ces messages codés ?_ demanda Ginny.

Hermione compris à cet instant qu'Harry avait déjà beaucoup parlé de l'enquête à Ginny. Il devait avoir passé ces deux derniers repas du midi à lui expliquer l'affaire dans les moindres détails. Elle s'en fichait, Ginny avait le droit d'être au courant.

\- _Tiens_ , dit-elle en lui tendant un calepin qu'elle avait dans sa poche.

Elle y avait inscrit les quatre messages, pour pouvoir y avoir accès n'importe quand. Ginny commença à lire, son cerveau semblait être en ébullition.

\- _Ces messages n'ont aucun sens_ , continua Hermione. _On n'a toujours pas trouvé la clé du code._

\- _Bien,_ dit Ginny en reposant le calepin sur la table. _On passe à table ?_

\- _Avec plaisir !_ s'exclama Hermione, tout de même contente de changer de sujet. _Je meurs de faim._

Ils se levèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table en bois. D'un coup de baguette, Ginny fit voler des plats devant eux. Ils commencèrent à discuter joyeusement de tout et de rien, revenant régulièrement à l'affaire, exposant de nombreuses théories, dont beaucoup n'avaient aucun sens. Ginny se leva pour débarrasser la table des assiettes et plats vides. Elle commença à agiter sa baguette pour apporter le dessert quand un sphinx argenté traversa le plafond et atterrit en douceur sur la table. Une voix grave s'en éleva et Hermione reconnu immédiatement la voix de Draco :

 _« Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. J'ai reçu un message de_ – la voix se brisa – _ma mère. Elle a reçu une lettre. Le temps que j'arrive il était trop tard. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de créer les sortilèges de défenses. Je vous attends sur place._ »

Malgré les hurlements et les menaces de Ginny, Harry et Hermione se levèrent et quittèrent l'appartement. Si précipitamment qu'Hermione en oublia son calepin sur la table basse du salon. Son calepin dans lequel étaient notés les quatre messages du tueur.

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 **Bon, j'espère que personne n'est trop choqué par le comportement de Harry (oups :D ) J'essaye de poster le chapitre 7 demain :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Nouveau jour, nouveau chapitre :D Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Et merci pour vos reviews ! ça me fait bien plaisir :)_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Les lettres dans les messages._**

Tout s'enchaînait trop vite… il n'arrivait pas à suivre. Qui était-ce ? Il regarda le message qu'il parchemin qu'il tenait dans les mains, et le mémorisa. Il leva les yeux vers le lit qui se trouvait devant lui et le corps qui y était étendu. Il avait envie de le secouer, de tenter de le réveiller, de lui hurler d'arrêter de faire semblant, mais le blanc de ses yeux parlait à sa place. Sa mère était morte, assassinée par ce tueur fou. Il relu pour la dixième, vingtième, peut-être cinquantième fois le message. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, debout devant le cadavre pétrifié de Narcissa Malefoy.

« Cassez Lolita en deux. Les microbes sont malsains, et rendent définitive la mort. » Signé :

Encore une énigme… combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Combien de morts ? Qui était le prochain ? Lui ? Son père ? Son meilleur ami Blaise ? Il finit par s'avachir sur une chaise. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il entendit alors des voix.

\- _Draco ?_

Une voix féminine, qu'il reconnaissait aujourd'hui parmi tant d'autres.

\- _Je suis là Hermione_ , répondit-il.

\- _Oh Draco…_

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il sentit toute la chaleur de son corps se répandre sur lui. Il la prit à son tour sans les bras et la serra contre lui. Il sentait le regard de Potter sur eux, mais s'en fichait.

\- _Tu as le message_ ? demanda ce dernier.

Hermione se redressa et le fusilla du regard. Draco lui tendit le parchemin. Il n'avait pas le cœur aux chamailleries.

\- _Il faut qu'on déchiffre ce code_ , finit par dire Harry après avoir lu et relu le message. _Je retourne au ministère et je reste dessus jusqu'à ce que je trouve !_

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, mais s'arrêta devant la porte.

\- _Draco_ , commença-t-il. _Je suis…._

\- _Désolé ?_ le coupa Draco en levant les yeux vers son vieil ennemi. _Je sais va ! Je te rejoins, je veux trouver ce salaud, et le buter de mes propres mains._

\- _Draco,_ répondit Hermione _, tu dois te reposer, tu viens de subir un choc. Reste avec ton père, il a plus besoin de toi que de nous. Il doit être protégé, tout comme toi._

Il la regarda et se demanda ce qu'il préférait : lui prendre la main et transplaner immédiatement dans un pays inconnu, puis refaire sa vie loin de ces souvenirs douloureux, ou rester et continuer cette fichue enquête jusqu'à trouver le meurtrier de sa mère et le tuer lui-même. Il se dit qu'il pourrait continuer l'enquête, tuer l'assassin de sa mère, et quitter le pays avec Hermione ensuite. Oui, c'était la bonne chose à faire.

\- _Je vais voir mon père, il est dans notre maison de vacances, personne ne connaît cet endroit à part nous et il est incartable. Je vous rejoins dès que je peux._

\- _Prend ton temps_ , le rassura Hermione, _et surtout fait bien attention à toi._

\- _Je te tiens au courant._

Il l'embrassa sur le front, regarda une dernière fois le corps de sa mère étendu sur le lit, passa devant Harry et quitta définitivement la pièce.

Hermione et Harry s'installèrent devant le tableau noir sur lequel étaient inscrits tous les messages.

Ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté, mais les pensées d'Hermione revenaient sans cesse à Draco. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis son dernier hibou qui lui indiquait qu'il resterait quelques heures avec son père et les rejoindrait dans la soirée.

Elle s'étira et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière. Elle fixa le plafond en pensant aux messages. Soudain, elle eut un déclic. Elle se redressa si brusquement qu'elle faillit tomber en avant.

Harry sursauta, et demanda :

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Harry…_ commença-t-elle.

\- _Quoi ? tu as trouvé ?_

\- _Je…_ hésita Hermione _. Je n'en suis pas sûre. Regarde !_

Elle s'approcha du tableau, saisit une craie et commença à entourer les premières lettres de chaque mot du premier message :

« **T** uer **r** ime **a** vec **V** enger, **e** t **r** iez, **s** implement »

\- _Travers…_ lu Harry, ébahi.

Elle continua à entourer les lettres, mais cette fois ci, elle entoura la deuxième lettre de chaque mot du deuxième message.

« A **m** anda, b **a** fouée, s'é **c** ria « e **n** p **a** rtant, r **i** ez, c **r** iez ! » »

\- _Macnair !_ s'écria Harry _. Incroyable !_

Elle entoura ensuite la troisième lettre de chaque mot du troisième message, et le nom de Rocade apparu :

« Ma **r** ius ch **o** isit en **c** ore Dj **a** ma ! Ai **d** e-le ! Ob **é** i ! »

\- _Il y a un souci avec le quatrième message_ , dit Hermione _. On devrait trouver le nom Malefoy en entourant les quatrièmes lettres, mais ça ne correspond à rien._

\- _Attend une seconde,_ commença Harry. _Entoure les cinquièmes pour voir ?_

Hermione s'exécuta et poussa un petit cri d'effroi :

« Affamé, il se méfi **a** de lui. En deui **l** , mais libr **e** il reni **f** la. Sauv **o** ns-nous, dit-il. Et il appu **y** a sur le mur. »

\- _Il nous manque une victime_ ! dit-elle d'une petite voix apeurée.

\- _Pourquoi le troisième message indique-t-il Rocade alors_ ? demanda Harry.

\- _Oui tu as raison… ça ne tiens pas debout._

A ce moment-là, Justin entra en trombe dans le bureau. Il avait le teint si pâle qu'il paraissait malade.

\- _Harry,_ commença-t-il. _On a…_

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

\- _On a…_ reprit-il. _On a manqué une victime_ ! Finit-il par lâcher.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui commençait à perdre aussi des couleurs. Elle regarda Justin avec des yeux effrayés :

\- _Qui ça ?_

\- _La sœur de Stan Rocade, Lina Rocade._

\- _J'ignorais qu'il avait une sœur_ , dit Harry

\- Elle n'a pas été inculpée mais elle a fait partie d'une troupe de raffleurs qui a sévit dans le sud de l'Angleterre pendant la guerre. J'ai eu un message du département de liaison avec la police Moldue. Les gendarmes ont découvert son corps chez elle, et ne comprenant pas les raisons de la mort, ils ont conclu à une mort naturelle. Mais le bureau de liaison a eu vent de l'affaire et m'a envoyé un message. J'ai fait mes recherches et j'ai découvert que les gendarmes avaient retrouvé un message similaire aux autres victimes chez elle.

\- _C'est notre quatrième victime_ , conclu Hermione. _C'est pour ça que le message retrouvé chez Stan se lit avec les cinquièmes lettres de chaque mot. Car il est la cinquième victime. Et Narcissa Malefoy est la sixième._

\- _Alors qui est la septième ?_ Demanda Justin.

Harry saisit le parchemin retrouvé chez Narcissa Malefoy et lu les sixièmes lettres de chaque mot :

« Casse **z** Lolit **a** en deux. Les micro **b** es sont malsai **n** s, et rende **n** t défin **i** tive la mort. » Signé :

\- _Zabini…_ murmura-t-il. _Blaise Zabini !_

Hermione saisit sa cape et se précipita hors du bureau. Suivie de près par Harry, ils sortirent du Ministère et transplanèrent devant l'immeuble de Blaise. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cage d'escalier et montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Mercredi.

Arrivés sur le pallier, Harry tambourina à la porte en hurlant :

\- _Blaise ! Zabini ! Ouvre c'est Potter !_

Il pressa son oreille contre la porte et entendu du bruit. Il recommença à frapper contre la porte.

\- _Blaise ! Si tu es là ouvre-nous !_

\- _J'arrive_ , fit une voix derrière la porte.

Ils entendirent une voix endormie. Hermione regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était plus de 2h du matin. Blaise devait dormir à cette heure. Ce dernier entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête par la fente :

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

\- _Ah tu es là !_ Soupira Harry, soulagé _. Laisse-nous entrer, il faut qu'on te parle._

En voyant les têtes d'Harry et d'Hermione, Blaise tira sur la porte et les laissa entrer.

\- _Tu es le prochain sur la liste. Il faut qu'on te mette en sécurité._

\- _Quoi ?_ s'exclama Blaise, soudait parfaitement réveillé.

\- _On t'expliquera en chemin. Tu es en danger ! Prépare quelques affaires et suis-nous !_

Sans comprendre, Blaise se changea, et prépara quelques affaires dans un sac. En attendant qu'il soit prêt, Harry et Hermione fouillèrent rapidement l'appartement. Il ne semblait pas que Blaise ait reçu de lettre. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient au moins quelques heures devant eux.

\- _Où m'emmenez-vous ?_ Demanda Blaise en quittant l'appartement.

Harry regarda Hermione et celle-ci se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout réfléchit à la question.

\- _Au terrier,_ répondit Harry. _Tu seras en sécurité là-bas. Avec des anciens membres de l'ordre plein la maison, tu ne risques rien._

Hermione acquiesça. C'était la meilleure idée qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble en prenant soin de vérifier qu'on ne les suivait pas, et transplanèrent au terrier. Après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation à un Blaise de plus en plus blanc, ils frappèrent à la porte du terrier. Ils durent trouver un moyen d'expliquer à Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ron, Gabrielle et Georges pourquoi ils les avaient réveillés en pleine nuit, et surtout pourquoi ils allaient devoir héberger un ancien mangemort chez eux. Étonnamment, ce fut Georges qui mit tout le monde d'accord :

\- _On ne va pas en faire un fromage de cette situation ! La guerre est finie depuis 5 ans, on peut bien l'accueillir sous notre toit ! Si Harry nous le demande, c'est qu'il n'a pas d'autres solutions._

\- _Merci Georges,_ répondit Harry. _Ça ne sera pas long promis. On doit vous laisser, il faut qu'on retourne au ministère._

\- _Mais mon chéri, il est 3h du matin_ , fit remarquer Mrs Weasley.

\- _Je sais, mais nous avons du pain sur la planche. Il faut qu'on organise la protection de Blaise._

\- _Sa protection ?_ demanda Gabrielle. _Il est en danger ?_

\- _On ne peut pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant,_ répondit Hermione. _Nous sommes désolés, mais moins de gens sont au courant, plus facile il sera pour nous de découvrir la vérité. Nous revenons demain. Bonne nuit. Et Blaise, ne t'en fait pas, tu es en sécurité ici._

\- _Merci_ , répondit-il simplement.

Harry et Hermione embrassèrent tous les membres de la maison, et filèrent au Ministère.

Arrivés au bureau d'Harry, Hermione se replaça devant le tableau noir.

\- _Nous devons trouver la solution de la signature_ , dit-elle. _La clé de toute cette histoire se trouve là, devant nous._

Ils passèrent encore une heure devant le tableau à essayer toutes les combinaisons de lettres qui leurs venaient à l'esprit, mais rien ne correspondait.

\- _Je suis épuisé_ , soupira Harry _. Je voudrais faire une pause avant de m'y remettre._

\- _Rentre chez toi, revient demain matin. Je reste encore un peu._

\- _Non,_ dit Harry _, tu devrais rentrer aussi. Il est 4h du matin. Dors quelques heures et on se retrouve demain._

\- _Ok,_ admit Hermione _. Demain, 8h ici._

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le bureau. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils allaient être réveillés par un nouveau patronus, leur annonçant la mort de Blaise Zabini.

 ** _A suivre…_**

* * *

 _ **Alors ? ça vous a plus ? :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_J'ai été hyper productive ce week end :D 2 chapitres d'avance !_**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews : _**

**_NickyMarolle : Hé oui, mais il fallait ça pour faire avancer l'histoire ! Je l'aime beaucoup aussi, mais je devais choisir un des deux parents, et je me suis dit que ça serait plus dramatique si c'était elle ..._**

 ** _EmieMalfoy : Merci pour ce compliment, et je suis contente que tu fasses toutes ces suppositions (c'est drôle de voir comment les lecteurs enquêtent de leur côté ;) ) par contre attention de ne pas "spoiler" les autres lecteurs même si ce n'est que ton avis sur l'identité du meurtrier._**

 ** _Saboumg : Désolée ! J'ai le syndrôme Game Of Thrones, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de finir un chapitre sur un truc bien intrigant ! J'ai même changé la fin de certains chapitres pour que ça soit plus "WOMONDIEU ! qu'est ce qu'il se passe aprèèèèèès" haha !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture à tous :D_**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Le Terrier._**

Hermione dormait profondément. Elle avait trouvé en rentrant chez elle, une lettre de Draco lui disant qu'il était rentré chez lui, que son père était en sécurité et qu'ils se verraient le lendemain au bureau. Elle avait fait bouillir de l'eau pour se faire un thé, et s'était endormie avant que les premières bulles n'apparaissent. Le feu magique s'était alors éteint tout seul, et l'eau était restée ainsi. Elle dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve, réparateur. Malgré tout, elle fut réveillée avant que son réveil ne sonne, par une lumière aveuglante, et une voix. Un cerf argenté avait traversé les murs de son appartement, et avait commencé à parler. Une voix d'homme, qu'elle reconnut comme celle d'Harry.

 _« Hermione ! Viens immédiatement au terrier, Blaise est mort._ »

Elle s'habilla en une demi seconde, et consulta sa pendule : 6h. Elle n'avait dormi que deux heures, cette journée allait être très compliquée, comme l'avaient été ces quatre derniers jours. Elle transplana au terrier.

Arrivée dans le jardin, elle vit Draco derrière une fenêtre, qui semblait abattu. Il venait de perdre sa mère, et son meilleur ami en moins de 12 heures. Comment ne pas devenir fou ? Ils devaient arrêter ce tueur.

\- _Hermione, enfin te voilà !_ souffla Ron en la voyant arriver.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

\- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ lui demanda-t-elle _. Comment est-ce possible ?_

\- _Nous étions tous retournés nous coucher depuis un moment, quand j'ai été réveillé par un fracas dans la chambre où Blaise dormait. Je me suis immédiatement levé et j'ai foncé dans la chambre. Je suis arrivée au même moment que Georges, mais il était déjà trop tard, on l'a retrouvé étendu sur le sol, mort. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tous les sortilèges de défense étaient en place… On a du oublier quelque chose._

Au même moment Draco toussa. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence et il n'avait pas fait un geste vers Hermione depuis son arrivée. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- _Draco_ , commença-t-elle. _Je suis sincèrement désolée… nous pensions qu'il serait en sécurité ici._

\- _Viens avec moi !_ Dit-il en lui empoignant le bras.

Il l'entraîna dans le jardin.

\- _Draco !_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Tu me fais mal !_

\- _Pourquoi Blaise était ici ?_ dit-il en lui lâchant le bas.

\- _Il faut que je t'explique…_ commença Hermione.

\- _Ce sont eux !_ Hurla Draco

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _C'est un d'eux qui l'a tué ! Qui LES a tués ! Blaise, et ma mère !_

\- _C'est impossible Draco !_

\- _Pourquoi ? Ton ex l'a dit lui-même ! « tous les sortilèges étaient en place » !_

Hermione mit le « ton ex » sur le coup de la colère de Draco et passa outre.

\- _On a du faire une erreur Draco, personne dans cette maison n'aurait fait de mal à Blaise. Ils sont tous des anciens membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, aucun d'eux n'a de raison de faire ça !_

\- _Tu en es sûre ?_ répliqua Draco, menaçant. _Georges a perdu son frère pendant la Guerre, Ginny et Ron également. Tu as largué Ron après la guerre et Ginny a l'air aussi heureux qu'un scrout à pétard sur le point d'exploser ! Ils ont tous perdu leur vie dans cette guerre et c'est en partie à cause de nous ! Les anciens mangemorts ! Ils ont tous d'exce…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Hermione venait de lui prendre la tête dans ses mains et de l'embrasser. Ce contact soudain avec les lèvres d'Hermione l'apaisa instantanément. Il sentit son pouls décélérer, et sa respiration se calmer. Il finit par entourer Hermione de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser.

Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- _Draco, aucun membre de notre famille n'aurait fait de mal à qui que ce soit. La guerre est finie depuis 5 ans. Tout le monde est passé à autre chose, et les malheurs de chacun n'ont rien à voir avec la guerre. Ils ont à voir avec la vie, c'est tout._

Draco n'était pas convaincu pour autant, mais il s'était calmé. Hermione lui proposa de retourner chez son père, de dormir un peu et de revenir vers 10h au ministère. Pendant ce temps Harry et elle se pencheraient de nouveau sur les signatures des messages.

\- _Tu as lu le message envoyé à Blaise ?_ lui demanda Draco.

\- _Non, que dit-il ?_

\- « _Détrompe-toi, Sabrina doit attirer Louis à Bangkok. L'affectif compte pour elle. Nous jonglons avec la mort et tentons le destin. Le carillon sonne pour nos abandons » Signé : PXT. Lexr_

Hermione visualisa les mots dans sa tête et réfléchit une seconde.

\- _Pansy !_

\- _Quoi « Pansy » ?_ demanda Draco.

\- _On a déchiffré le code avec Harry ! C'est comme ça qu'on a su pour Blaise et qu'on a tenté de le protéger en l'amenant ici. La prochaine victime est Pansy Parkinson._

\- _Comment tu sais ça ?_

\- _Je t'expliquerais quand on sera là-bas ! Sais-tu où elle habite ?_

\- _Oui, suis moi._

Avec tous les sorts de protection encore actifs, ils devaient faire au moins 200m à pied pour pouvoir transplaner. Sortis de la zone protégée, ils entendirent la voix de Ron qui hurlait

\- _Hermione ? Draco ? Où êtes-vous ?_

Hermione se retourna pour lui répondre mais Draco lui saisit le bras :

\- _On n'a pas le temps, on lui enverra un hibou là-bas._

Et ils disparurent dans le jour qui se levait.

Harry avait quitté le terrier depuis environ trois heures. Il était arrivé au ministère épuisé, mais déterminé à découvrir la vérité derrière cette sinistre affaire. Il s'était installé à son bureau et avait repris les messages, pour tenter d'en découvrir la signature. En vain. Sous l'insistance de Justin, il décida de faire une pause. Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà 10h du matin. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures cette nuit et tenta de faire une sieste. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'Hermione dans le bureau à ce moment-là.

\- _On est allés chercher Pansy Parkinson chez elle,_ commença Hermione. _C'est elle la prochaine victime. Elle n'avait pas reçu de lettre, alors on l'a ramené au ministère avec nous. C'était la meilleure idée qu'on a eu sur le moment, mais il va falloir trouver un endroit sûr pour ce soir. Harry… Comment le tueur a-t-il pu entrer au terrier ?_

\- _Je n'en sais rien,_ répondit Harry d'un ton las. _Je commence à ne plus rien y comprendre…_

\- _Les sortilèges de défense ont été vérifiés ?_

\- _J'ai envoyé deux aurors le faire. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer._

\- _Harry, tu ne crois pas que…_ commença Hermione.

\- _Que le tueur est quelqu'un du terrier ?_ fini Harry à sa place _. Non mais tu délires ? tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?_

\- _Oui tu as raison,_ dit Hermione en secouant la tête comme pour chasser cette idée. _C'est impossible._

\- _Si tu n'es pas convaincue, reprenons les faits : Ron nous a dit avoir entendu un fracas dans la chambre ou dormait Zabini. Il s'est levé pour aller voir, et quand il est arrivé, il est tombé sur Georges qui venait également voir. Admettons que le tueur soit sorti la chambre à la seconde suivant le meurtre, il a eu le temps de traverser le couloir avant que Ron et Georges ne se lèvent. Et quand ils ont à leur tour traversé le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre de Zabini, le tueur a largement eu le temps de dévaler les escaliers. Pendant que les deux constataient le décès, le tueur a quitté le terrier et transplané avant que les autres ne nous préviennent._

\- _Oui c'est parfaitement faisable,_ admit Hermione.

\- _Ron était avec Gabrielle dans sa chambre au moment du meurtre, il est tombé sur Georges en allant voir, donc lui était également dans sa chambre, et Mr et Mrs Weasley sont sortis seulement après de leur chambre. Donc aucun d'entre eux n'a pu commettre ce meurtre._

\- _C'est vrai ! tu as raison._

\- _Merci ! On peut s'attaquer aux signatures maintenant ?_ conclu Harry, énervé qu'Hermione ait pu envisager une seule seconde qu'un des Weasley ai pu commettre tous ces meurtres.

\- _Je suis désolée Harry… pardon._

\- _Pas de mal,_ répondit-il, bougon.

\- _Par contre, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider ce matin. J'ai deux réunions importantes que je ne peux pas repousser. Draco va surement venir t'aider. Je vous rejoindrais quand j'aurais terminé. Préviens-moi si tu as du nouveau._

\- _Ok, bon courage._

Hermione sorti du bureau et Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Il avait besoin d'une pause. D'une sieste… quelques minutes simplement… pour récupérer un peu… d'énergie…

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda sa montre et poussa un grognement : 15h. Il parcouru le bureau des yeux et constata qu'il était seul. Un mot avait été laissé sur son bureau.

 _« Harry,_

 _Nous n'avancerons pas dans cet état. Je t'ai laissé dormir pour que tu récupère des forces, mais à ton réveil, je te conseille de rentrer chez toi. J'ai parlé avec Madame la Ministre qui m'a dit qu'elle était d'accord et qu'elle t'ordonnait de rentrer chez toi à ton réveil. Elle voulait cependant te voir avant que tu partes._

 _Elle m'a également donné ma journée de congé, je suis donc rentré chez moi. Je reviens demain à 8h30._

 _Repose-toi,_

 _Justin._ »

 _« Hermione Granger…_ pensa Harry _. Depuis qu'elle est ministre, elle ne se gêne pas pour donner des ordres. Et l'enquête alors ?_ » Il décida d'aller la voir dans son bureau pour lui dire qu'il s'était reposé et qu'il continuerait ce soir.

Il frappa à la porte du bureau d'Hermione, et il entendit un « Entrez ».

\- _Ah ! Harry, te voilà. Bien dormi ?_

\- _Très drôle,_ répondit Harry d'un ton froid. _Je ne compte pas rentrer chez moi, je continue l'enquête._

\- _Rentrer chez toi fera partie de l'enquête,_ répliqua Hermione. _J'ai lu le rapport de tes deux aurors, et il y a eu des défaillances dans les sortilèges de défense mis en place au Terrier. Il y avait toute une zone ouverte. Donc le tueur n'a eu aucune difficulté à passer. On va mettre ça sur le dos de la fatigue, mais cela a coûté la vie à Blaise, donc il est hors de question qu'on refasse la même erreur cette fois._

Harry ne répondit pas.

\- _De plus_ , continua Hermione _, nous avons mis la vie des habitants du terrier en danger cette nuit. Le tueur aurait pu s'en prendre à eux. On va donc procéder autrement cette fois. Laisse-moi finir, dit-elle alors qu'Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour protester. J'en ai discuté avec Draco, et on ne peut pas protéger Pansy au ministère. Le moins de gens possible doivent être au courant et c'était une erreur de laisser Blaise au Terrier_. _On… j'ai,_ se reprit-elle, _décidé qu'on cacherait Pansy chez toi et Ginny._

\- _Chez moi ?_ demanda Harry d'un air ahuri. _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Tu diras à Ginny d'aller passer quelques jours au Terrier, le temps qu'on résolve cette affaire. Tu peux lui expliquer pourquoi si tu veux, mais elle ne doit pas rester chez vous. On s'occupera nous-même des sortilèges de défense et on mettra Pansy en sécurité chez toi._

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes à cette idée qui lui apparut comme la pire idée de la journée, voire de la semaine. Puis il se dit que finalement, c'était un bon moyen de coincer le tueur. Il finit par se dire que cela ferait également le plus grand bien à Ginny de changer d'air.

\- _D'accord,_ finit-il par dire. _Mais il faut avant que j'en parle à Ginny._

\- _Non,_ coupa Hermione _. Elle refusera à coup sûr. Ne lui laisse pas le choix._

\- _Tu es sûre ? Elle va définitivement te détester tu sais…_

\- _Je sais,_ répondit Hermione en baissant la tête _. J'irais lui parler quand toute cette histoire sera finie. Je n'ai pas le temps pour l'instant._

Harry ne répondit pas. C'est à cet instant que Malefoy entra dans la chambre avec Pansy Parkinson. Harry ne l'avait pas revue depuis plusieurs années, mais il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours cette tête de bouledogue et cet air arrogant.

\- _J'imagine qu'on part maintenant ?_ demanda Harry à Hermione.

\- _Oui allez-y, commencez à tout préparer, je vous rejoins dans une petite demi-heure, le temps de ranger un peu._

Harry passa devant ses deux anciens ennemis sans leur accorder un regard, et sortit du bureau. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Ginny à qui il allait devoir expliquer qu'Hermione lui ordonnait de quitter son appartement pour y mettre à la place une ancienne mangemort placée sous protection.

Après le départ d'Harry, Draco et Pansy, Hermione commença à ranger son bureau. Elle tria d'un côté les dossiers terminés, d'un autre les dossiers en cours, et rangea dans son sac les documents concernant l'enquête. Elle fouilla dans ses papiers et se demanda où était passé son calepin de notes. Ne se souvenant pas où elle l'avait laissé, elle se dit qu'elle l'avait surement oublié dans le bureau de Harry, et qu'elle pouvait bien attendre le lendemain pour le récupérer. Elle sortit de son bureau, verrouilla la porte et se rendit à l'appartement de Harry et Ginny. Au même moment, quelque part dans Londres, quelqu'un ensorcelait le calepin pour qu'on le prenne pour un simple carnet vide.

 ** _A suivre…_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Hello ! nouveau jour, nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! :D**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **EmieMalfoy : comme ça c'est nickel :D Tu vas adorer la suite alors ;) ce chapitre et surtout ceux qui suivront. Je vais essayer de poster tous les jours, mais hier par exemple j'ai eu la flemme d'écrire un nouveau chapitre, donc je n'en ai plus d'avance (oups haha). J'essaye de m'y mettre ce soir, mais dès fois je suis hyper motivée et j'en écrit 3 d'un coup ;)**

 **Eva : Merci de la remarque, en effet c'était une mauvaise manip, pourtant je l'avais mise en in progress mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle s'est mise en complete (et je te comprend, c'est la même pour moi).**

 **Les autres : merci pour les encouragements :D et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Les signatures**_

Samedi.

Hermione se réveilla doucement, ouvrit les yeux et constata que le lit était vide. Elle se redressa et parcouru la chambre des yeux. Les vêtements de Draco étaient encore sur la chaise. Elle supposa qu'il était parti préparer le petit-déjeuner, alors elle se leva.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle le trouva à préparer du thé.

- _Tu as bien dormi ?_ dit-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- _Pas mal, ton lit est vraiment confortable ! Du thé ?_

 _\- Je veux bien merci !_

Ils s'installèrent à table et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Pansy avait été installée chez Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière ne s'était pas laissé convaincre facilement, mais après l'intervention d'Hermione, elle avait fini par quitter l'appartement en hurlant. Depuis, elle vivait au terrier, et selon Harry, elle ne s'en portait que mieux. La compagnie de ses frères, de ses parents et de sa belle-sœur lui faisait le plus grand bien. Harry passait le plus clair de son temps au ministère, et avait de nouveau dit à Hermione qu'il avait dormi au ministère un soir.

Pansy n'avait toujours pas reçu de lettre, mais elle était tout de même en constante protection. Elle recevait de temps à autre la visite d'Harry, ou de Ginny qui passait prendre ou déposer des affaires. Hormis eux, seuls Draco et Hermione avaient accès à l'appartement. Ils supposaient que la sécurité était efficace face au soudain mutisme du tueur. Ils avaient donc profité de ces trois jours de répit pour se pencher sur la signification des signatures, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé. Hermione s'était organisée et passait la matinée dans son bureau à travailler sur ses dossiers et à faire des réunions, puis elle rejoignait Draco et Harry vers 14h. Ces deux-là s'entendaient toujours très mal, et elle avait convenu avec Draco de cacher leur relation pour l'instant. Plus de signes affectueux, plus de déjeuner ensembles, plus de petits sourires coquins. Ils se rattrapaient cependant le soir, quand Draco rejoignait Hermione chez elle. Cela leur convenait très bien et ils se préoccuperaient de l'acceptation de leur couple par leurs amis quand toute cette histoire serait terminée. Harry n'avait plus fait de remarques sur le sujet, et Hermione se disait qu'il avait surement cru à leur éloignement soudain.

\- _Draco,_ commença Hermione. _Je suis bien avec toi._

 _\- Surement parce que je suis bien avec toi,_ dit Draco dans un sourire éclatant.

\- _Quand tout ça sera fini, j'aimerais que mes amis acceptent notre relation._

 _\- Hum hum_ ! toussa Draco.

\- T _u ne crois pas qu'ils t'accepteraient ?_

 _\- J'ai des doutes sur certains d'entre eux._

 _\- Harry va changer d'avis, tu verras._

 _\- On verra._

Ils quittèrent l'appartement pour se rendre au ministère, et Draco embrassa Hermione passionnément. Hermione y répondit franchement, car c'était le dernier signe d'affection qu'elle recevrait avant le soir, alors elle en profita.

Arrivés à son bureau, Hermione céda au reflexe qu'elle avait pris depuis trois jours : chercher son calepin. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé dans le bureau d'Harry et n'avait aucun souvenir de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé. Ne le voyant pas, elle s'installa sur sa chaise et commença à éplucher les dossiers du jour. Après une heure de travail, deux réunions et un sandwich pris à la va-vite, elle entendit 14h sonner et décida de se rendre au bureau de Harry.

Draco venait également d'arriver. Il avait dû reprendre son travail quotidien également, car il avait laissé trop de choses en attente. Tous les trois se retrouvaient donc l'après-midi pour travailler sur l'enquête. Mais ils commençaient à s'essouffler. Ils n'avaient rien découvert de plus depuis le décodage des messages par Hermione et ils étaient aussi près de découvrir la signification des signatures que de remporter la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Hermione décida alors de s'attaquer à une nouvelle technique.

\- _Les garçons, il faut qu'on s'y prenne autrement_ , commença-t-elle. _On avait déjà remarqué que la signature pour les messages de Macnair et de ta mère Draco, étaient les mêmes. Il doit donc y avoir un système de codage par les lettres. Je propose qu'on fasse toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, pour voir à quoi ça correspond._

 _\- Comment ça toutes les lettres de l'alphabet ?_ demanda Draco, un peu effaré.

\- _On s'est toujours focalisé sur les lettres avec la ponctuation. Les points, les tirets, etc. On n'a rien trouvé non ?_

 _\- Non,_ répondit Harry. _Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_

 _\- Qu'on change de méthode. Et si on prenait toutes les lettres, sans s'occuper de la ponctuation ?_

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « faire toutes les lettres de l'alphabet » ?_

 _\- C'est un système de codage très simple, mais tant que tu ne connais pas la clé, c'est pratiquement impossible à trouver. Ou alors il faut avoir du temps devant soi. Or, ça fait trois jours qu'on n'a pas avancés, donc je propose qu'on s'y colle._

 _\- Bon sang Hermione,_ s'agaça Draco, _tu vas nous dire à quoi tu penses ?_

 _\- Impatient !_ railla Hermione. _Prenons la première signature : SAWOHAU. On va remplacer le « S » par un « A », et reprendre la même fréquence pour les autres lettres. Donc si tu suis cette logique tu remplaces la deuxième lettre, le « A » par un …_

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes mais Draco fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- _Par un « I ». Et c'est censé donner quoi ?_

 _\- Quand on aura trouvé la bonne lettre de départ, et qu'on aura remplacé toutes les lettres en suivant la même logique, on devrait trouver un mot qui signifie quelque chose. Un nom, un lieu, etc._

\- _C'est une blague ?_ s'indigna Harry. _Tu veux qu'on se tape toutes les lettres de l'alphabet ? Alors qu'on n'est même pas sûrs que ça soit ce système qui a été utilisé pour le codage ?_

 _\- Non ce n'est pas une blague Harry !_ répliqua Hermione. _Peux-tu s'il te plait cesser de me sauter à la gorge sans cesse ?_

 _\- Pardon,_ répondit Harry, penaud. _Mais tu te rends compte du travail que ça représente ? Pour rien si ça se trouve en plus._

 _\- Tu as une autre idée ?_ répliqua Draco. _Ça fait trois jours qu'on passe nos après-midi sur ces signatures et on n'a toujours rien ! Je suis partant Hermione,_ dit-il en se tournant vers elle. _A trois, ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Je propose qu'on fasse une lettre sur trois. Moi je fais « A », « D », etc._

 _\- Très bien,_ répondit Hermione, _je fais « B » « E » etc. Harry ?_

 _\- Ais-je le choix ?_ répondit Harry froidement.

- _Si ça fonctionne, on aura un élément supplémentaire !_

 _\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, on aura perdu un temps précieux._

 _\- HARRY_ ! hurla Hermione. _Veux-tu S'IL TE PLAIT arrêter de tout remettre en question ? On travaille ensemble sur ce coup là !_

 _\- Pardon…_. Répéta Harry. _Je suis désolé je suis sur les nerfs en ce moment._

 _\- Si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café avant de s'y mettre ?_

 _\- Non, ça ira, on verra ça après._

Ils se mirent au travail. C'était en effet très long et difficile. Il fallait compter toutes les lettres de l'alphabet, et après deux heures de travail, ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé de cohérent. Draco en était à la lettre « P », Hermione au « T » et Harry au « O ».

Justin entra dans le bureau avec une lettre pour Harry. Hermione proposa d'en profiter pour faire une pause. Justin revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des cafés, et Hermione interrogea Harry du regard sur le contenu de la lettre.

\- _C'est Ginny_ , répondit Harry. _Elle me dit qu'elle ne passera pas chez nous ce soir et me demande à quelle heure je rentre au terrier._

Après une petite demi-heure de pause, à parler de Ginny, de l'affaire, du père de Draco qui était encore dans leur maison de campagne à organiser les obsèques de sa femme, Hermione décida de changer de sujet, et proposa à tout le monde de se remettre au travail.

Elle continua avec lettre suivante dans l'alphabet : W. Elle aligna les lettres de la signature comme elle l'avait fait pour toutes les lettres précédentes, et avec lassitude, écrivit sur sa feuille

« _SAWOHAU_ »

« _Alors,_ pensa-t-elle, _si la première lettre du code est un « W », il faut compter 4 lettre en partant du « S ». Donc le « A » donnerait… 1, 2, 3, 4, un « E »._ »

« _WE_ » écrivit-elle à la suite.

« _Ensuite, le « W » donne… 1,2,3,4 on revient au début de l'alphabet, un « A »_ .»

« _WEA »_

 _« Le « O », donne… P, Q, R … un « S ». »_

 _« WEAS »_

 _« Pfff, ça ne veut encore rien dire… Le « H » : I, J, K donne un « L » . »_

 _« WEASL »_

 _« Tiens c'est amusant, ça commence comme Weasley ! Ensuite, le « A » donne un « E » comme le premier, et le « U » donne un …_ »

Le cœur d'Hermione cessa de battre. Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était une coïncidence. Elle reprit toutes les lettres et recommença à compter. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle leva les yeux vers Draco et Harry qui étaient tous les deux plongés dans leurs comptes de lettre, et qui paraissaient sur le point de s'endormir sur leur plume.

Elle saisit discrètement le deuxième message et écrivit la signature sur son parchemin :

« _THDROHD_ »

Si le « T » est un « W », on compte trois lettres. Alors le « H » est un … « E », le « D » est un « A »… elle finit de compter toutes les lettres et observa le mot écrit sur son parchemin.

« _Weasley_ ».

 _ **A suivre…**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wouw ! chapitre 10 déjà ! je suis contente que mon histoire plaise :D Et je vais continuer ! ;) Ce chapitre est une transition entre l'enquête pour découvrir qui se cache derrière les messages, et la suite (je ne vous dis pas ce que c'est cette suite haha) donc c'est normal qu'il soit plus court et que l'on n'apprenne pas grand chose, mais je me rattraperais dans le chapitre 11 promis ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **EmieMalfoy : maintient tout ce que tu veux ;) tu vas voir ! Ce chapitre est court mais c'est parce que celui d'après sera beaucoup BEAUCOUP plus long (oups)**

 **Miloslava M : Je répond à ta review sur le chapitre 4 ! Maintenant que tu as lu le chap9, tu vois que tu avais raison (même si j'ai eu un bug sur une des signatures mais c'était trop tard - oups) ! bravo ;) la question est : avais tu trouvé le code des messages ? ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 :**_

L'horreur lui saisit le corps. Comment était-ce possible ? Non, elle refusait d'y croire. C'était une machination, forcément ! On voulait faire croire qu'un des Weasley était derrière tout ça… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour avertir les deux autres, puis réfléchit : si elle disait à Draco qu'elle avait trouvé la solution du code, il ne voudrait pas croire à une fausse piste et ferait tout pour enquêter sur les Weasley… Que devait-elle faire ? Et si Draco avait raison et qu'un des Weasley était le meurtrier ? Mais qui ? Non Hermione ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Quelle folie se serait emparée d'un membre de cette famille qui a combattu toute sa vie l'horreur de la guerre, des meurtres, et de l'intolérance ?

\- _Harry_ … murmura-t-elle, finalement décidée à dire la vérité.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et devant la pâleur du visage de sa meilleure amie, comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait trouvé. Draco leva également les yeux vers Hermione.

\- _Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_ demanda Draco.

Hermione hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Ressaisit toi ma vieille ! C'est surement une erreur.

Elle tendit sa résolution de l'énigme à Harry. Lui et Draco qui s'était approché lurent ensemble les mots inscrits sur le parchemin.

\- _JE LE SAVAIS_ ! Hurla Draco en attrapant sa cape.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau mais Hermione fut plus rapide et verrouilla la porte avec sa baguette.

\- _Non Draco_ ! le supplia-t-elle. _Il ne faut pas se précipiter ! Nous devons réfléchir ensemble à la décision à prendre !_

\- _REFLECHIR ?_ Hurla-t-il de plus belle _. Un de ces MALADES a tué ma mère !_

\- _Calme-toi immédiatement Malefoy !_ renchéri Harry. _Je ne te permettrais pas d'insulter un membre de ma famille !_

\- _FERME-LA !_ Hurla Draco à Harry.

Hermione se plaça face à Draco et l'empêcha de se ruer sur Harry.

\- _Draco ! DRACO !_ Hurla-t-elle pour obtenir son attention _. Regarde-moi._

Draco baissa les yeux vers Hermione.

\- _La vengeance est inutile,_ reprit-elle. _Nous devons avant tout trouver qui se cache derrière ces messages. Nous devons,_ insista-t-elle avant que Draco n'ai pu la couper _, découvrir s'il s'agit bel et bien d'un des Weasley qui tue les mangemorts._

\- _Et si c'est le cas ?_ Demanda Draco d'un ton glacial. _On lui dira « Olala, ce n'est vraiment pas bien de tuer des gens. Mais bon, comme c'est des mangemorts et que vous avez participé à la chute de Voldemort, on ne dira rien. » ?_

\- _Tu es bien placé pour dire ça Malefoy !_ Ironisa Harry. _Je te rappelle que tu es en liberté parce que…_

\- _MERCI HARRY !_ Le coupa Hermione. _Tu ne m'aide vraiment pas là !_

Il se retourna et s'avachi sur son fauteuil.

\- _Alors ?_ demanda Hermione _. Que fait-on ?_

\- _On va convoquer tous les Weasley, et les interroger_ , répondit Draco. _C'est la procédure._

\- _Pas la peine !_ répliqua Harry froidement. _Ginny est hors de cause._

\- _Et pourquoi ça Potter ?_ renchéri Draco

\- _STOP !_ hurla Hermione. _Harry, je te prierais d'être moins agressif dans tes propos, et Draco, Harry a raison, Ginny était avec nous le soir du meurtre de ta mère, elle n'y est pour rien. Idem pour le meurtre de Blaise, elle était avec Harry._

\- _Admettons_ , poursuivit Draco. _Alors tous ceux qui vivent au terrier._

\- _Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de convoquer qui que ce soit,_ dit Hermione doucement. _Je pense,_ reprit-elle face à un Draco sur le point d'exploser de nouveau _, que nous ferions mieux d'aller leur parler au terrier._

\- _Pourquoi cette faveur ? D'habitude, quand on doit interroger quelqu'un sur une affaire, on le convoque au ministère et on l'interroge. Point final._

\- _Ce n'est pas comme d'habitude Draco,_ répondit doucement Hermione. _Ce sont tous des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, ils ont tous fait la guerre, ce sont tous des sorciers extrêmement respectés. Nous ne pouvons pas les traiter comme de vulgaires criminels alors que nous ne savons même pas si l'un d'eux est coupable._

\- _Je ne suis pas d'accord_ , commença Draco.

\- _On ne te demande pas ton avis Malefoy ! Répliqua Harry._

\- _HARRY ! ça SUFFIT !_ Hurla Hermione de plus belle. _Je vous préviens tous les deux,_ dit-elle en les menaçant du doigt _, le prochain qui hausse le ton contre l'autre, je le transforme verracrasse !_

Elle devait avoir l'air suffisamment convainquant car ni Harry ni Draco ne fit plus de remarque provocante du reste de la journée.

\- _Reprenons,_ dit Hermione _. Il reste 5 membres de la famille Weasley en Angleterre : Ron, Georges, Mr & Mrs Weasley, et Ginny._

\- _Où sont Charlie Percy et Bill ?_ demanda Draco.

\- _Charlie est en Roumanie, Percy aux Etats-Unis en mission pour le ministère et Bill en Afrique._ Répondit Hermione. _Donc on élimine Ginny qui a un alibi pour les deux derniers meurtres. Je pense qu'on peut décemment innocenter Mr & Mrs Weasley non ? _

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête. Même Draco admettait qu'il était impossible que les parents Weasley aient pu commettre le moindre meurtre.

\- _Restent Ron et Georges_ , continua Draco.

\- _Non, ce n'est pas Ron_ … murmura Harry qui commençait à défaillir _. Il dormait avec Gabrielle au moment du meurtre de Blaise…._

Hermione le regarda avec une grande tristesse. Ce n'était pas possible… Georges… un meurtrier ?

\- _On attend quoi ?_ s'impatienta Draco. _On peut ramener Georges au ministère maintenant non ? C'est notre principal suspect._

Hermione interrogea Harry du regard et celui-ci lui répondit sans un mot.

\- _Très bien,_ admit Hermione. _Mais on n'envoie personne et on trouve un prétexte pour le faire venir._

\- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Draco.

\- _Je ne veux pas faire d'esclandre. Tu crois que les Weasley vont laisser deux aurors emmener Georges comme ça si ils savent pourquoi ? Non il faut trouver autre chose._

\- _Envoie-lui simplement un hibou en lui demandant de venir car vous avez besoin de son aide._

\- _Et tu crois que si c'est lui le meurtrier, il va venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?_ répliqua justement Harry.

\- _Non c'est sûr,_ admit Hermione _. Invite-le à manger avec toi ce soir, dit-elle à Harry._

\- _Je dors au terrier depuis trois jours je te signale ! Pourquoi j'irais manger avec lui en dehors alors que je peux le voir au terrier ?_

\- _Parce que tu veux être seul avec lui ! Je ne sais pas moi !_ s'impatienta Hermione. _Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas !_

\- _Georges est un pro en manière de magie, farces et attrapes,_ remarqua Draco. _On n'a qu'à lui demander de venir pour nous aider sur un cas d'objet ensorcelé particulièrement délicat à régler._

\- _Excellente idée !_ Répondit Hermione. _Je vais demander au service du département de détournement de l'artisanat Moldu de lui envoyer un hibou._

\- _C'est pitoyable…_ murmura Harry alors qu'elle se levait.

\- _Tu as un autre moyen ?_ dit-elle en se retournant _. Il faut qu'on découvre la vérité. Et on ne peut pas se permettre d'interroger Georges devant sa famille… Harry…_ ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de son meilleur ami. _Je suis aussi proche de Georges que tu l'es, et ça me fait autant de peine qu'à toi de me dire qu'il est peut-être tombé dans cette folie …_

\- _C'est bien là la différence entre toi et moi,_ coupa Harry en se levant. _Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que Georges soit coupable._

Et il quitta le bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Hermione était assise dans un coin du bureau. Le chef du département de détournement de l'artisanat Moldu était plongé dans ses dossiers, Draco faisait les cents pas sous le regard exaspéré de Harry qui tentait de se concentrer sur le journal du jour. Hermione cherchait à croiser le regard de Draco, mais celui-ci s'obstinait à fixer ses chaussures. Ils avaient envoyé un hibou à Georges et celui-ci devrait arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Hermione se sentait très mal à l'idée de piéger Georges, mais Draco s'était chargé de tout. Elle n'avait eu qu'à convaincre Harry de rester, et qu'en tant que chef des aurors, il se devait d'assister à l'interrogatoire.

On toqua à la porte, et le directeur du département répondit « Entrez » par reflexe, sans même lever les yeux de ses dossiers. Hermione se leva brusquement, Harry laissa tomber son journal au sol et Draco se figea. La porte s'ouvrit et Georges Weasley entra.

\- _Bonj…_ commença-t-il. _Tiens qu'est ce que vous faites là tous ?_ demanda-t-il en voyant Harry Draco et Hermione debout devant lui.

Il s'avança pour leur dire bonjour, mais Draco le coupa dans son élan.

\- _Georges, suis nous._

\- _Quoi ?_ demanda Georges.

Hermione fusilla Draco du regard et prit la parole :

\- _Georges, c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir ici ce soir. Veux-tu venir avec nous s'il te plait ? Nous avons à te parler de quelque chose de très important._

Georges eu un mouvement de recul, mais se ressaisit et dit :

\- _Euh… bien sur si vous voulez, mais je dois voir quelque chose avec Phil avant,_ dit-il en montrant le directeur du département d'un mouvement de tête.

\- _Phil n'a rien à te demander,_ répondit Hermione. _C'est nous qui lui avons demandé d'envoyer ce message. Suis-nous s'il te plait._

Elle s'avança vers la porte et se retourna.

\- _On va aller dans mon bureau._

 _ **A suivre…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fichtre, c'est bien le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant (d'où mon "retard") ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : L'interrogatoire**_

Hermione s'assit sur son fauteuil qu'elle avait placé devant son bureau. Harry était adossé contre le mur derrière elle, face à Georges qui avait pris place sur un des fauteuils devant le bureau d'Hermione. Enfin, Draco était assis contre le bureau d'Hermione, face à Georges, et tout près d'Hermione.

\- _Alors_? demanda Georges _. De quoi il s'agit_ ?

Il ne paraissait pas inquiet, ni effrayé. Il restait cependant sérieux, sentant qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

\- _Nous t'avons fait venir pour te poser des questions sur une affaire sur laquelle nous enquêtons,_ commença Hermione.

\- _Ah !_ la coupa Georges _, je vais enfin savoir pourquoi un ancien mangemort a été assassiné chez nous !_

\- _Ne fait pas le malin_ ! dit Draco entre ses dents.

\- _Ola_! intervint Hermione. _On va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. Georges, Draco, et c'est valable pour toi aussi Harry. JE parle, personne ne m'interrompt, et vous pouvez parler quand je vous y autorise. Sinon on ne va jamais s'en sortir._

\- _Ok_ , répondit Draco.

\- _Donc,_ repris Hermione. _Nous enquêtons sur des meurtres en série d'ancien Mangemorts. On a retrouvé à côté des corps des messages codés. Nous avons décodé les messages, qui donnent le nom de la prochaine victime. L'un des messages désignait Blaise Zabini, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons décidé de le mettre en sécurité au terrier. Mais les défenses n'ont pas été suffisantes et il a quand même été assassiné. Avant ce soir, nous n'avions pas déchiffré la signature des messages, mais c'est maintenant chose faite._

Elle prit un message décodé, et le tendit à Georges.

\- _Alors ?_ Demanda-t-elle. _Qu'en penses-tu ?_

Georges lu le message et sa signification, ainsi que la signature décodée. Son visage devint soudain blanc. Même ses taches de rousseurs avaient disparu. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Après quelques minutes de silence, il finit par dire :

\- _Vous… vous pensez que c'est moi ?_

\- _Non Georges_ , intervint Harry sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione. _Nous voulons simplement savoir ce que tu en penses. Qui pourrait vouloir nous faire croire que l'un des membres de ta famille est derrière tout ça ? As-tu une idée ?_

\- _C'est une BLAGUE ?_ Hurla Draco. _Je…._

Il fut interrompu par un sort que venait de lui lancer Hermione. Elle l'avait pétrifié, et il ne pouvait plus bouger un orteil. Elle leva sa baguette vers Harry en le menaçant de faire pareil :

\- _Sort,_ lui dit-elle.

\- _Je te demande pardon ?_ répondit-il.

\- _Je veux que tu sortes. Tu n'es pas du tout neutre dans tes questions et je ne veux pas que tu compromettes cet entretien._

\- _Mais…_ commença Harry, mais devant le regard noir d'Hermione, il préféra sortir du bureau. _Je serais à la cafétéria. Si vous avez besoin de moi._

\- _Je viendrais te chercher,_ répondit Hermione.

Elle annula le sort sur Draco, qui la regarda d'un air ahurit. Comment avait-elle osé le pétrifier ?

\- _Je suis désolée Draco, mais je ne peux pas te permettre de perdre tes moyens comme ça. Si tu veux rester, il va falloir te calmer et mettre tes sentiments de côté. Je te veux ici en tant que directeur du département de la justice magique, et non en tant que Draco Malefoy, fils d'une des victimes._

Il la regarda d'un air sombre.

\- _Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, je vais devoir te demander de sortir…_ continua Hermione.

\- _Non ça ira_ , répondit Draco. _Je vais rester._

\- _Bien,_ dit Hermione en se tournant vers Georges qui semblait ne rien comprendre à la scène qui venait de se passer. _Nous aimerions savoir ce que tu penses de cette découverte_ , dit-elle en montrant le parchemin.

Georges se redressa sur son siège.

\- _Je pense que quelqu'un essaie de nous piéger. Aucun membre de la famille ne serait capable de tuer de sang-froid. Même d'anciens mangemorts. Combien y a-t-il eu de meurtres au fait ?_

\- _Nous ne pouvons pas te le dire_ , répondit Hermione. _Mais j'ai quand même quelques questions à te poser. Ne t'étonne pas, ce sont des questions de routine._

\- _Vas-y, je t'écoute_ , répondit Georges.

Hermione hésita quelques secondes, et tourna la tête vers Draco en quête de réconfort et de soutient.

\- _Vas-y Hermione,_ lui dit-il doucement.

\- _Bien,_ se reprit elle en se retournant vers Georges. _Tout d'abords, j'aimerais savoir où tu étais mardi soir._

\- _Comment ça « où j'étais » ?_ demanda Georges effaré.

\- _Eh bien, qu'as-tu fais mardi soir ? Tu étais au terrier ? au magasin ? Quelqu'un peut confirmer t'avoir vu dans la soirée de mardi ?_

\- _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Hermione ?_ demanda Georges, de plus en plus méfiant.

\- _Georges …._ Commença Hermione. _Ne complique pas les choses s'il te plait, je t'ai dit que c'était des questions de routine._

\- _J'étais au magasin,_ répondit brusquement Georges.

\- _Quelqu'un peut confirmer ?_ demanda Draco.

\- _Ron. Il est resté avec moi jusqu'à environ 20h et on est rentrés ensembles au terrier. On a mangé et discuté jusqu'à 23h ou minuit et on est allés se coucher. On a été réveillés par toi et Harry qui nous ramenait Zabini vers 2h. Et la suite tu la connais._

\- _Non justement, on ne la connait pas,_ répondit Draco. _Tu pourrais nous raconter comment s'est passé ta nuit après le départ d'Harry et Hermione cette nuit-là ?_

Il avait un ton cordial, mais légèrement accusateur. Georges le remarqua et le regarda avec un œil mauvais.

\- _On a installé Zabini dans la chambre de Percy, et on a vérifié les sortilèges de défense. Tout était ok donc on est allés se recoucher. Et vers 5h, j'ai été réveillé par un grand fracas dans la chambre de Percy. J'ai écouté, puis je me suis levé, je suis tombé sur Ron en sortant de… en rentrant dans la chambre de Percy et on a trouvé Zabini mort sur son lit._

Hermione aussi avait entendu l'erreur de Georges.

\- _En sortant ou en rentrant dans la chambre ?_ insista Draco.

\- _En rentrant,_ répondit Georges. _Je me suis trompé._

Draco jeta un regard à Hermione et celle-ci reprit :

\- _Bien, merci Georges. Dernière question : tu as une idée de quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en vouloir au point de vous faire porter le chapeau sur cette affaire ?_

\- _Un tas de gens,_ répondit-il. _Tous ceux qui ont participé à la guerre du côté de tu-sais-qui, mais qui n'ont pas eu de responsabilité et donc qui n'ont pas été jugés._

\- _Merci Georges. Veux-tu rester ici un moment ? je dois discuter avec Draco._

\- _Oui pas de soucis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire._

Elle fit signe à Draco de la suivre et tous les deux sortirent dans le couloir.

\- _Qu'en penses-tu_ ? demanda-t-elle après avoir jeté un assurdiato autour d'eux.

\- _Il ment comme un arracheur de dents !_ Répondit Draco.

\- _Tu crois ? On n'a qu'à demander à Ron, rien de plus simple pour vérifier son alibi pour mardi soir._

\- _Faisons ça ! On fait quoi de Weasley en attendant ?_

\- _Draco, s'il te plait, appelle le Georges._

\- _Désolé..._

\- _On peut lui dire de rentrer chez lui non ?_

\- _Hermione ! Tu vas remettre en liberté le principal suspect d'une affaire de meurtres en série ?_

\- _Non, tu as raison… mais j'ai tellement de mal à me dire que c'est peut-être lui !_

\- _On demande à un auror de rester avec lui ?_

\- _Oui bonne idée !_

Après avoir envoyé un auror surveiller Georges pendant leur absence, ils passèrent par la cafétéria pour récupérer Harry et se rendirent au terrier. Il se faisait déjà tard et n'étaient encore debout que Ron et Gabrielle. Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient déjà couchés. Après avoir bu un café et discuté de tout et de rien, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

\- _Ron, nous ne sommes pas venus pour discuter des vacances d'été comme tu peux t'en douter… nous avons quelque chose à te demander._

Elle jeta un regard furtif à Gabrielle qui avait sa main posée sur le genou de son conjoint.

\- _Peut-on te parler en privé ?_ demanda Draco, qui sentait le malaise d'Hermione.

\- _Euh …_ hésita Ron en regardant Gabrielle. _Oui, bien sûr_ , fini-t-il par dire quand celle-ci c'était levée d'elle-même.

Elle embrassa Ron sur la joue et quitta le salon. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer, mais ne laissa rien paraître, sauf pour Draco qui avait très bien remarqué sa gêne.

\- _Ce que nous avons à te demander est assez délicat, mais s'il te plaît répond nous sincèrement,_ commença Hermione. _Ta réponse est de la plus haute importance._

\- _Ok, je t'écoute._

\- _Où étais-tu mardi en fin de journée ?_

Ron haussa les sourcils devant la question d'Hermione.

\- _Au magasin, pourquoi ?_

\- _Tu y étais seul ?_ demanda Draco.

\- _C'est un interrogatoire ?_ fit Ron en regardant Harry qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

\- _Répond s'il te plait…_ répondit ce dernier, presque suppliant.

Il voulait que tout ceci s'arrête. Il était en train d'interroger son meilleur ami, son tout premier ami, pour savoir si son frère n'était pas un meurtrier en série. Il voulait partir, s'enfuir loin d'ici, quitter cette vie, quitter cette ambiance nauséabonde, sa femme qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, sa meilleure amie qui était en couple avec son ancien ennemi, son meilleur ami qui ne jurait plus que par sa nouvelle compagne, si magnifique soit elle… il était fatigué … Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Il se remémora les après-midi d'été où ils jouaient au quidditch, lui, Ginny, Georges, Ron et Fred. Il se rappela ses repas d'anniversaire et ces gâteaux que lui faisait Mrs Weasley chaque été, ce jardin bondé d'invités, Hagrid, Foloeil, Tonks, Rémus, Sirius… Il lui semblait que c'était dans une autre vie, un autre temps, un autre univers. Tous ces hommes et femmes étaient morts maintenant. Physiquement, ou mentalement. Jamais Ginny ne retrouverais cette énergie qu'elle avait avant la mort de Fred, jamais Teddy ne connaîtrait ses parents, jamais plus personne ne serait comme avant. Harry ? Il voulait partir… Loin … Harry ? Quitter tout ça … Recommencer une vie …

\- _Harry ? ça va ?_

Il sorti de ses pensées et revint dans le salon du terrier.

\- _Oui ça va,_ répondit-il sans tourner la tête. _Alors, étais-tu seul mardi soir ?_

\- _Je viens de te répondre,_ dit Ron _. J'étais avec Georges au magasin._

\- _Qu'avez-vous fait toute cette soirée au magasin ?_ demanda Draco.

\- _On a travaillé !_ répondit Ron qui commençait à s'énerver. _Je rangeais les rayons pendant que Georges faisait l'inventaire dans la réserve. Cela prend beaucoup de temps car les étudiants sont très bordéliques ! Ils ne rangent rien de ce qu'ils déplacent._

Cette dernière phrase fit tiquer Hermione.

\- _Combien de temps cela a-t-il prit ? de ranger le magasin ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas…_ répondit Ron _. Environ trois heures. Oui c'est ça on a fermé à 18h et on a quitté le magasin vers 20h30._

\- _Et tu es resté dans les rayons tout ce temps ?_ insista-t-elle.

\- _Oui, je viens de te le dire._

\- _Et Georges est resté dans la réserve tout ce temps ?_

\- _Tu commences à m'énerver Hermione !_ répondit Ron _. C'est quoi votre problème à tous les trois ?_

\- _Oui il a raison,_ coupa Harry qui s'était retourné. _Ça suffit, on arrête là._

\- _Non,_ répondit Draco. _C'est très important de savoir. Alors ?_ demanda-t-il à Ron.

\- _OUI ! Georges est resté dans la réserve. Il faisait l'inventaire !_

Hermione échangea un regard avec Draco.

\- _Ron,_ commença doucement Hermione, _as-tu l'inventaire sur toi ?_

\- _Non,_ répondit Ron froidement. _Et pourquoi te faut-il mon inventaire ? J'en ai marre de vos questions ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

\- _On ne peut rien te dire tant qu'on n'est pas sûrs,_ répondit Hermione. _Mais ça a un rapport avec une enquête que nous menons._

\- _Ça a un rapport avec Georges ?_ demanda soudainement Ron _. Où est-il d'ailleurs, il n'est toujours pas rentré du ministère._

\- _Où est cet inventaire Ron ?_ insista Draco, menaçant.

Ron le regarda d'un œil provocateur, puis, en voyant le visage d'Hermione, qu'il avait contemplé si souvent, et dont il avait fini, avec le temps, par deviner toutes les expressions, il se leva, pris sa cape et en mettant la main sur la poignée de la porte, ouvrit la bouche :

\- _Il est au magasin._

Arrivés sur le chemin de traverse, Ron passa devant le magasin d'accessoires de quidditch. Hermione qui le suivait se souvint de sa rencontre avec Draco, une semaine plus tôt. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait du mal à croire que seulement six jours s'étaient écoulés. Elle suivit Ron et fut surprise de le voir dépasser le magasin et tourner dans une ruelle quelques mètres plus loin. Il ouvrit alors une porte qui donnait sur la réserve des Farces pour Sorciers Facécieux. Depuis sept ans qu'elle venait au magasin, elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette entrée. En voyant sa tête, Ron lui dit :

\- _C'est toujours l'entrée qu'on utilise. Elle nous permet de ne pas ouvrir la porte principale quand le magasin est fermé._

Ils pénétrèrent dans la réserve et Ron se mit à chercher l'inventaire. Il sortit bientôt un gros cahier d'une étagère et l'ouvrit sur une table. Harry, Draco et Hermione s'approchèrent pour regarder le cahier. Ron l'ouvrit et posa son doigt pour suivre les lignes d'inventaire. Il s'arrêta sur une ligne, observa les notes que les trois autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre, puis tourna et retourna la page d'un air perplexe.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Hermione qui avait remarqué son attitude.

\- _C'est bizarre…_ commença-t-il.

Il relava la tête et Hermione vit son teint virer du rose au blanc.

\- _L'inventaire n'a pas été fait depuis plus d'une semaine…_

Hermione regarda Harry qui avait perdu ce qu'il lui restait de couleur. Draco toussa et Hermione compris qu'il voulait lui parler. Il se dirigea vers le magasin et chuchota :

\- _C'est bon maintenant ! On a assez de preuves contre Georges ! On rentre au ministère et on le boucle ! Il faut le faire avouer !_

\- _On n'a pas assez de preuves,_ répliqua Hermione hésitante.

\- _Il nous a menti ! c'est suffisant pour moi._

\- _Très bien,_ admit Hermione, _mais en douceur alors._

Ils retournèrent dans la réserve où ils trouvèrent Harry et Ron en pleine discussion. Ils s'interrompirent et Ron fixa Hermione.

\- _Ce n'est pas possible Hermione. Tu le sais très bien… Jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose pareille…_

\- _Tu n'en sais rien,_ répondit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Harry qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tout expliquer à Ron. _Il nous a menti, et à toi aussi. Je veux savoir ce qu'il a fait mardi soir. On va rentrer au ministère. Je suis désolée Ron, mais on va devoir garder Georges pour pouvoir l'interroger demain._

\- _Comment ça « le garder » ?_ demanda Ron.

\- _Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'il s'échappe,_ répondit-elle en faisant signe à Draco et Harry de sortir.

Elle réussit à convaincre Ron de rentrer chez lui et lui ordonna de ne rien divulguer à personne. Ils transplanèrent bientôt tous les trois au ministère et se rendirent au bureau d'Hermione.

\- _Merci Danny_ , dit Hermione à l'auror qui était chargé de surveiller Georges _. Je veux que tu escorte Mr Weasley en cellule d'interrogatoire._

Georges se leva brusquement et commença à s'indigner :

\- _Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ! Je t'ai dit ce que j'ai fait tous les soirs des meurtres !_

\- _Je suis désolée Georges, mais nous avons encore des questions à te poser et nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risques. Ne résiste pas, je t'en prie. Ne m'oblige pas à t'envoyer à Askaban le temps qu'on t'interroge de nouveau._

Même Draco fut surpris par le ton soudain glacial d'Hermione. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle devait vraiment être bouleversée.

Danny sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers Georges. Il lui prit la sienne et la déposa dans une pochette ensorcelée qu'il pendait à sa ceinture. Après avoir salué Hermione et Harry, il sorti de la pièce et emmena Georges à l'étage des cellules d'interrogatoire, accompagné de Draco.

En attendant le retour de Draco, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette affaire, s'effondra en larme sur son bureau. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry ne vint pas la réconforter. Il la regarda pleurer, et dans un murmure, lui dit :

\- _Je suis désolé…_

Et il sorti du bureau.

Draco revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Hermione s'était calmée mais elle avait encore les yeux rouges.

\- _Comment te sens-tu_ ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- _Comment veux-tu que je me sente ?_ lui répondit-elle doucement. _Le frère de mon ex petit ami est un tueur en série, mon meilleur ami déprime de plus en plus, ma meilleure amie ne me parle plus, et je suis aussi prête à gérer cette affaire que de faire un voyage sur Mars…_

Il s'agenouilla devant elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Ce contact soudain l'apaisa quelque peu, et lorsqu'il planta ses yeux dans les siens, elle sentit tout cet amour qu'il y avait entre eux, et qui ce soir était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

\- _Je vais aller voir Pansy pour lui dire qu'elle pourra bientôt rentrer chez elle,_ lui dit-il. _Tu veux venir avec moi ? et on rentre chez toi après ? Un bon bain, un fiml à la tévélision et un lit douillet nous fera la plus grand bien… à toi comme à moi._

Hermione rigola entre deux sanglots devant la maladresse des paroles de Draco. Il avait depuis peu découvert de nombreux objets moldus et sa volonté de faire comme si il les avait toujours connus était si touchante qu'elle redonna du baume au cœur d'Hermione. Elle se redressa en lui adressant un sourire et après l'avoir embrassé, elle lui murmura :

\- _Un FILM à la TELEVISION m'irait très bien aussi._

Ils arrivèrent chez Harry et Ginny vers minuit. Ils levèrent les sortilèges pour rentrer dans l'appartement et expliquèrent à Pansy qu'elle pourrait bientôt rentrer chez elle. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis quittèrent l'appartement en prenant soin de reformer la barrière magique protectrice.

Arrivés chez Hermione, malgré l'air tendu que faisait planer l'enquête au-dessus d'eux, ils se firent couler un bain et en profitèrent pour passer un moment un peu plus heureux qu'à l'ordinaire. Plus tard, ils sortirent de l'eau qui était maintenant froide et s'installèrent dans le canapé, simplement enveloppés de leur serviette de bain. Hermione s'endormit presque aussitôt, et elle fut bientôt rejointe par un Draco épuisé, mais heureux d'être dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'elle était en pleine enquête sur des meurtres en séries, et que cette enquête avait tourné au cauchemar. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle était si heureuse, d'être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle n'avait plus envie de partir nulle part ailleurs. Mais la réalité était brusquement revenue à elle, comme une porte qui claque soudainement avec le vent. Elle se leva du canapé et sans réveiller Draco, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle passa alors devant le bouquet de fleurs offert par Ron et remarqua un détail qui avait changé. Un pétale était tombé par terre. Elle observa alors le bouquet de plus près et constata que les fleurs étaient en train de faner. Elle tourna la tête en direction du canapé sur lequel un Draco en serviette de bain dormait toujours, et sourit. Elle était enfin passée à autre chose, et avait trouvé l'homme avec qui elle voulait faire sa vie.

Après s'être habillée, elle prépara du thé. Draco s'était levé lui aussi et avait proposé à Hermione de retourner voir Pansy avant d'aller au ministère.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda Hermione.

\- _Je pense qu'elle a droit à des explications. Tu as vu sa tête hier soir ? Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi ça fait 5 jours qu'elle est enfermée chez Potter, et je crois qu'elle commence à en avoir marre._

\- _Bon si tu y tiens, même si je trouve ça idiot car d'ici un jour ou deux, elle pourra sortir._

\- _Justement, autant lui expliquer maintenant._

\- _Ok, on y va alors, mais rapidement hein ! on a du travail…_

Le travail qui les attendait était l'interrogatoire de Georges, et Hermione aurait préféré avoir autre chose à faire. Balader un scrout à pétard arrivé à l'âge adulte aurait été préférable… Ils quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent chez Harry et Ginny. En arrivant devant la porte, ils remarquèrent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte avait repris son aspect habituel. Comme si elle n'était plus protégée. Ils échangèrent un regard, sortirent leurs baguettes de leurs capes et entrèrent dans l'appartement.

\- _Pansy ?_ appela Draco.

Pas de réponse. Ils traversèrent l'appartement jusqu'à la chambre et Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi.

Pansy Parkinson était allongée sur le lit, le visage figé d'horreur, les bras étendus en croix. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait un parchemin si bien reconnaissable.

 _ **A suivre…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nouveau chapitre :D on approche de la fin !**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _ **NickyMarolle : haha merci ;) j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! On touche au but ;) mais il semble qu'il y ait quand même anguille sous roche ...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : la nuit de Ginny**_

Draco se figea. Comment était-ce possible ? Georges était en cellule, surveillé, on lui avait pris sa baguette. Il avait réussi à s'échapper ? Non, c'était impossible. On les aurait informés, lui et Hermione. Alors comment ?

Il sentit la main d'Hermione lui saisir le bras. Il prit le parchemin de la main glacée de Pansy et lu le message codé :

« le futurisme cerclerait les tubercules répulsifs pour la radiation de Geoffroy » Signé : R-z-v-n-g-z-t

Malefoy. Non, ce n'était pas possible !

\- _Pas mon père…_ murmura Draco pour lui-même.

- _Draco,_ souffla Hermione. _Nous devons aller au ministère immédiatement, prévenir les aurors._

 _\- Mon père est en danger de mort,_ répondit Draco dans un murmure. _Je ne vais pas le laisser seul._

Il quitta la chambre en courant, traversa l'appartement en sens inverse, et sortit sur le palier. Après avoir dévalé les escaliers quatre à quatre, sans entendre la voix d'Hermione qui lui suppliait de revenir, il déboula sur le trottoir. Sans vérifier qu'il était seul dans la ruelle, il transplana.

Il marchait le long d'un chemin creux. Le seul accès à la maison de vacance où se cachait son père. Il traversa les sortilèges de défense qui ne l'affectaient pas, et entra sur l'immense propriété. De grands arbres s'alignaient pour former une allée menant à un chalet. Derrière, on apercevait un lac puis des collines sur lesquelles le soleil brillait déjà. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que son père lui ouvre. Il ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir laissé Hermione seule à l'appartement. Elle ne craignait rien contrairement à son père. Elle comprendrait.

\- _Draco ?_ demanda Lucius Malefoy en ouvrant la porte du chalet. _Que fais-tu ici ?_

 _\- Laisse-moi entrer, je vais t'expliquer._

Il passa la porte et s'installa sur un fauteuil dans le salon du chalet. L'elfe de maison arriva avec du café et des biscuits qu'il déposa sur une table basse avant de s'éclipser.

\- _Tu n'as pas reçu de lettre ?_ Demanda Draco à son père qui venait de le rejoindre.

\- _Non… en tout cas pas comme celle que ta mère…_

Draco baissa les yeux. La présence d'Hermione à ses côtés lui avait permis de surmonter la perte de sa mère, mais en parler avec son père, sans elle, était très douloureux.

\- _Bien,_ continua Draco. _Je veux que tu te protège au maximum. La maison est toujours incartable et tous les sortilèges possibles ont été placés autour n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui, et je dors dans la « pièce », comme tu me l'as demandé. Même si ça m'est très désagréable._

 _\- Ecoute Père, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre aussi. On n'a pas été assez méfiants et Mère en a payé le prix fort… Je… S'il te plaît…_ le supplia-t-il. _Reste le plus possible dans la « pièce ». Je resterais si je le pouvais, mais je dois retourner à Londres pour arrêter ce malade._

 _\- Je peux très bien me défendre seul,_ réplica Lucius d'un air supérieur.

\- _Non, pas face à ce tueur. Pansy, Blaise, Mère… tous pouvais aussi se défendre seuls. Pourtant ils sont morts aujourd'hui._

 _\- Pansy ? Pansy Parkinson ?_

 _\- Oui, on l'a retrouvée ce matin._

Draco resta une heure de plus à discuter de l'enquête avec son père, mais ne lui donna aucun détail sur les signatures. Il quitta ensuite le chalet pour retourner au ministère. Il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione avait déjà vérifié sur Georges était toujours enfermé, et avait commencé à enquêter sur le meurtrier de Pansy. Il se rendit donc directement au bureau d'Hermione pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il toqua à la porte et attendit :

\- _Entrez !_ fit la voix d'Hermione derrière la porte.

Il poussa la porte et passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

\- _C'est moi…_

 _\- Ah ! enfin te voilà !_ Répondit Hermione en voyant la tête de Draco dépasser. _Où étais tu ? Ne disparait plus comme ça sans me dire où tu vas ! Mais entre, ne reste pas comme ça !_

Draco passa la porte et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

\- _Je suis désolé mais je devais aller voir si mon père allait bien._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Il va bien. Il a placé toutes les protections nécessaires et personne ne sait où il est. Tout comme personne ne savait où était Pansy, à part toi, moi et les Potter …_ dit-il d'une voix faible.

- _Draco, tu te rends compte que tu es parti sans me dire où tu allais ? Alors que c'est ton nom qui désigne la prochaine victime ?_

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… En voyant le nom Malefoy inscrit sur le parchemin, il avait immédiatement pensé à son père, mais pas à lui.

\- _Je n'y avais pas pensé,_ répondit-il.

\- _Je vois bien ! Maintenant on reste ensemble… je ne veux pas te perdre._

 _\- As-tu avancé sur la mort de Pansy ? Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _\- Georges est resté dans sa cellule toute la nuit, comme on pouvait s'en douter. Les seules personnes capables de rentrer dans l'appartement, comme tu l'as dit, sont toi, moi, Harry et Ginny._

 _\- Alors c'est un d'entre eux !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas possible Draco ! Ginny a un alibi en béton pour deux des meurtres, et ça ne peut pas être Harry, car lui aussi à un alibi._

 _\- Alors il y a deux tueurs._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas encore interrogé Georges depuis qu'on a vu Ron hier. Ce n'est peut-être pas lui …_

 _\- Tu as demandé aux Potter où ils étaient hier soir ?_

 _\- Non, je t'attendais._

Il attendit qu'Hermione entre dans le bureau de Harry pour entrer à son tour. Ce dernier était installé derrière son bureau et avait l'air épuisé.

\- _Harry…_

 _\- Je suis au courant Hermione,_ la coupa Harry. _Justin m'a prévenu._

 _\- Alors tu comprends que je doive te demander si tu étais avec Ginny hier soir ?_

Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione. Draco remarqua qu'il avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré. Il remarqua également qu'il avait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.

\- _Oui j'étais avec elle. J'ai dormi au terrier._

 _\- Harry… il y a un problème,_ commença Hermione. _Tu sais très bien que seuls nous trois et Ginny avions accès à votre appartement. Ce n'est pas Draco, ni moi. Donc c'est soit toi, soit Ginny. Alors je te repose ma question Harry : étais tu avec Ginny cette nuit ?_

Harry laissa tomber sa plume et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

\- _Non … mais je n'étais pas seul… quelqu'un peut confirmer que j'ai passé la nuit accompagné._

Draco haussa les sourcils. Alors comme ça le Grand Harry Potter avait une maitresse ! Tout le monde magique considérait le couple Potter comme le plus glamour de l'Angleterre …. Et bien ils seraient tous surpris d'apprendre ça !

\- _Harry ?_ s'indigna Hermione. _Tu trompes Ginny ?_

 _\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça !_ répondit vivement Harry. _Ginny n'est plus la femme que j'ai connue. Elle est déprimée, elle n'a plus goût à rien depuis que vous ne passez plus de temps ensemble ! J'ai tout essayé Hermione, mais rien n'y a fait ! Alors j'ai abandonné._

 _\- Ne me remet pas la faute sur le dos Harry ! Je n'y suis pour rien !_

 _\- Tu passes ta vie au ministère ! alors arrête un peu !_

Draco vit les larmes monter aux yeux d'Hermione. Il passa outre leur désir de cacher leur relation et la pris dans ses bras. Elle eut un petit sursaut quand Harry se leva brusquement à la vue de ce rapprochement soudain.

\- _Tu oses me reprocher de chercher du réconfort ailleurs qu'auprès de ma femme dépressive, et toi tu couches avec LUI ?_ s'emporta Harry.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Hermione avait été plus rapide. Elle avait jeté un sort du bouclier entre eux deux et Harry. Elle était soudainement très calme.

\- _Écoute-moi bien Harry,_ commença-t-elle. _Tu vas me dire tout de suite qui est cette femme, je vais aller vérifier que tu étais avec elle cette nuit. Laisse-moi finir !_ hurla-t-elle quand Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. _Ensuite, je vais aller chercher Ginny et l'amener en cellule d'interrogatoire. Si elle refuse de me parler, je lui ferais boire du veritaserum._

Draco se retourna vers Hermione. L'usage du veritaserum était interdit pas la convention de justice magique. Et si on apprenait que la Ministre de la Magie avait utilisé du veritaserum lors d'un interrogatoire, non seulement Hermione perdrait sa place, mais elle risquait la prison.

\- _Non Hermione !_ dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. _Tu ne peux pas faire ça._

 _\- J'aurais dû le faire dès le début !_ répliqua Hermione. _Comme ça, cette histoire sera terminée. Je te préviens Harry, je vais lever ce sort de bouclier, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me barrer la route. Tu auras à faire à moi._

Le visage d'Harry avait perdu la moindre nuance de couleur. Il hocha cependant la tête et répondit :

\- _Je veux aussi savoir la vérité… même si cela implique la femme que j'aime._

Draco sentit un malaise dans sa voix. Il demanda alors :

\- _Alors ? qui est l'heureuse élue ?_

Harry et Hermione le regardèrent d'un œil noir. Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment d'être ironique…

\- _Cho Chang,_ répondit Harry.

L'entrevue avec Cho Chang avait été difficile pour Hermione. Elle ne s'était pas éternisée car un malaise s'était installé entre les deux femmes. Cho avait confirmé qu'Harry avait passé la nuit chez elle et qu'il ne s'était pas absenté. Elle était ensuite retournée au ministère et avait convoqué Ginny. Draco avait été d'un grand soutient dans l'écriture de la lettre pour Ginny, et Hermione se disait qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à l'écrire s'il n'avait pas été là. Pendant ce temps, Harry était resté dans son bureau, et avait travaillé sur l'interrogatoire de Georges. Suite à la dispute qui avait éclaté entre lui et Hermione, il s'était étrangement calmé et avait repris le dossier d'une manière objective et froide. Lui Hermione et Draco avaient convenu que Hermione interrogerait Ginny tandis que Georges serait interrogé par Harry et Draco.

Deux aurors encadraient le couloir qui permettait de passer de la zone de transplanage au hall du ministère. Lorsque Ginny arriva, ils allèrent à sa rencontre et lui demandèrent de les suivre. Ils la menèrent directement aux cellules d'interrogatoire. Ils la firent entrer dans une pièce où l'attendait déjà Hermione.

\- _Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que je fiche ici ?_ demanda Ginny, indignée par ce traitement.

\- _Assied toi s'il te plait,_ répondit Hermione calmement.

- _Non ! Je ne ferais rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qu'il se passe !_

 _\- Très bien !_ s'emporta Hermione. _Puisque tu y tiens ! Où étais tu cette nuit ? Ne me répond pas avec Harry, je sais qu'il n'a pas dormi au terrier. Alors ?_

Ginny la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi parlait Hermione.

\- _J'étais au terrier cette nuit, et je sais que Harry n'a pas dormi au terrier, il a dormi au ministère._

 _\- Ne me ment pas Ginny !_ continua Hermione de plus belle. _Tu sais très bien qu'Harry ne dort pas au ministère._

Ginny eu un mouvement de recul, mais la porte avait été refermée après son entrée dans la pièce.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ demanda Ginny, de plus en plus perdue.

Hermione compris que cet interrogatoire ne mènerait à rien. Elle décida alors de passer au plan B, quitte à mettre sa propre vie en jeu. Tant pis pour la carrière de Ministre, tant pis pour la vie avec Draco. Elle voulait savoir. Elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et deux verres apparurent sur la table.

\- _Très bien, je vais tout t'expliquer…_ dit-elle doucement. _Assied toi et bois un peu._

Ginny, qui, malgré toute la rage qu'elle ressentait envers son amie, lui faisait toujours confiance, se laissa tomber sur la chaise et bu une gorgée. Hermione la regarda quelques instant, et repris.

\- _Où étais tu cette nuit Ginny ?_

Le veritaserum fit immédiatement effet, et Ginny enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

\- _Je ne sais pas… je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. Je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'étais toute habillée dans mon lit et ne comprenais pas pourquoi._

 _\- Que sais-tu sur l'enquête ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?_ enchaîna Hermione ?

\- _Quand tu es venu manger chez moi l'autre soir, tu as oublié ton carnet sur la table du salon. Je l'ai récupéré et ais déchiffré les messages. J'ai mis plus de temps pour la signature mais j'ai fini par comprendre que c'est Georges qui avait tué tous ces mangemorts. J'ai voulu lui parler mais il était partit pour le ministère. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis._

 _\- Georges est dans une cellule comme celle-ci, en train d'être interrogé par Harry et Draco._

A l'évocation de Draco, le visage de Ginny se figea d'effroit.

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il Ginny ? Qu'est ce que tu sais ?_ demanda précipitament Hermione

- _Draco…_

 _\- Quoi Draco ?_

 _\- C'est lui le prochain…_

 _ **A suivre…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nouveau chapitre, plus court mais on arrive à la fin. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre (sans compte l'épilogue) ;)**_

 _ **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : la disparition de Draco.**_

\- _Quoi ? comment sais-tu ça ?_ demanda Hermione perplexe. _Même si tu as décodé le message tu ne peux pas savoir qui de Draco ou de son père est visé._

\- _Je dois le tuer Hermione …_ répondit Ginny sans la regarder. _Je dois partir d'ici… il faut que je sorte._

Elle se leva pour quitter la cellule mais la porte était bien fermée.

\- _Comment ça tu « dois » le tuer ?_ insista Hermione. _Quelqu'un t'oblige ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas… Je dois y aller…_

Elle essayait toujours d'ouvrir la porte, qui n'avait pas de poignée et qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'à l'aide d'une baguette.

\- _Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici Ginny. Explique-moi pourquoi tu dois le tuer ?_

\- _Je dois le faire c'est tout !_ hurla-t-elle en se retournant. _Je dois sortir et tuer Draco Malefoy !_

Horrifiée, Hermione compris soudainement toute l'histoire, pourquoi Ginny ne se souvenait de rien, pourquoi Georges était si perdu pendant l'interrogatoire et pourquoi il était persuadé d'être resté au magasin le soir du meurtre de Narcissa. Elle obligea Ginny à se rassoir et sortit de la cellule. Elle traversa le couloir en ordonnant à l'auror de garde de surveiller la cellule de Ginny. Elle accéléra le pas et entra en trombe dans la cellule où Draco et Harry interrogeaient Georges :

\- _Ils sont sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'imperium !_

Draco se retourna et regarda Hermione d'un air grave.

\- _Oui, nous en étions arrivés à la même conclusion. Georges n'a aucune idée de quoi nous lui parlons et il est sûr d'être resté dans la réserve à faire l'inventaire le soir du meurtre de ma mère._

\- _Venez !_ Dit Hermione en indiquant la porte de la cellule. _Il faut qu'on parle._

Ils sortirent tous les trois en laissant Georges plus perplexe que jamais.

\- _S'ils sont soumis à l'imperium, l'affaire s'avère beaucoup plus compliquée que prévue,_ remarqua Hermione. _Comment faire pour savoir qui les manipule ?_

\- _C'est impossible,_ répondit Harry.

\- _Difficile, mais pas impossible_ , enchaîna Draco.

\- _Ecoutez_ , souffla Hermione _. Je propose qu'on reprenne ça demain la tête froide._

\- _Alors Ginny rentre avec moi !_ répliqua Harry.

\- _C'est impossible Harry. Elle est toujours sous le sortilège de l'imperium et elle croit qu'elle doit tuer Draco. Si on la laisse sortir, elle va tout faire pour accomplir son devoir morbide._

\- _Ginny est ma femme_ ! répondit Harry qui recommençait à s'énerver.

\- _Ça ne change rien !_ intervint Draco.

\- _FERME LA TOI !_ hurla Harry.

C'était repartit. Hermione du de nouveau intervenir pour séparer les deux ennemis ais cette fois, elle n'y alla pas de main morte. Harry se retrouva collé contre le mur du couloir et Draco paralysé.

\- _CA SUFFIT ! J'en ai MARRE de vos disputes ! On a un tueur sur le dos et VOUS ! Tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous disputer ! Harry : que Ginny soit ta femme, et ma meilleure amie ne change strictement rien ! Elle est un danger pour Draco et pour les autres également. Elle restera donc ici jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qui la contrôle ! Draco : veux-tu s'il te plait arrêter de provoquer Harry ? Je sais que tu souffres, mais moi aussi et Harry aussi, donc s'il te plaît, facilite moi la tâche et arrête d'être agressif. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble ! Puisque vous n'êtes pas capables de travailler ensemble et de vous supporter, ça sera chacun de son côté ! Est-ce clair ?_

Elle avait dit tout ça sur un ton très autoritaire et il semblait que cela avait fonctionné. Elle annula les deux sorts et tous deux purent retrouver usage de leur corps.

\- _Je suis désolé Hermione,_ s'excusa Draco. _Ça ne se reproduira plus._

\- _Le problème c'est que tu m'as déjà dit ça…_ répondit Hermione.

\- _Je retourne à mon bureau,_ intervint Harry.

\- _Je t'accompagne,_ dit Draco d'un air sombre. _Je dois récupérer mes affaires._

\- _Bon_ , répliqua Hermione, _je vous laisse tous les deux 10 minutes. Mais pas de disputes hein ? Je vous fais confiance._

\- _Mmm…_ marmonna Harry.

\- _Promis !_ répondit Draco en embrassant Hermione sur le front. _Je te rejoins dans ton bureau dans un petit quart d'heure. Je dois repasser au mien avant de rentrer._

\- _Ok !_

Tous les trois remontèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'ascenseur et se séparèrent en sortant. Hermione entra bientôt dans son bureau et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

Toute cette affaire partait beaucoup trop loin. Ginny et Georges, sous le sortilège de l'imperium… qui pouvait leur en vouloir autant ? Qui pouvait avoir envie de nuire à cette famille, tout en éliminant d'anciens mangemorts. Et Draco qui était à présent en danger. Heureusement que Ginny lui avait avoué qu'il était la prochaine victime, Hermione pourrait garder un œil sur lui comme ça.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se concentrer sur son travail. Il était bientôt 15h et elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Elle demanda à Anthime d'aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger et se plongea dans ses dossiers en attendant. Anthime revint quelques instants plus tard avec un sandwich qu'elle dévora sans lever la tête de ses parchemins. Elle répondit à des lettres, reçu deux directeurs de départements, et classa trois dossiers en cours.

Elle releva la tête vers 17h et s'étira. Elle pensait à sa soirée avec Draco, qui lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle avait envie d'un… Draco ! Elle tourna soudainement la tête vers la pendule et lu 17h12. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle travaillait et Draco n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle fonça hors du bureau et demanda à Anthime s'il n'avait pas vu Mr Malefoy :

\- _Non désolé, personne n'est passé à part ceux que vous avez vus._

Elle fonça à travers le ministère et passa devant le bureau de l'assistante de Draco.

\- _Où est Mr MAlefoy ?_ demanda-t-elle, essoufflée.

\- _Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Il n'est pas souvent au bureau en ce moment._

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, elle quitta le département de la justice magique pour arriver au département des aurors.

\- _Harry ?_

\- _Quoi ?_ répondit une voix sombre.

\- _Tu as vu Draco ?_ demanda-t-elle.

\- _Quand ?_

\- _Eh bien là ! il devait venir récupérer ses affaires, repasser à son bureau et venir me chercher, mais il n'est pas venu ça fait deux heures qu'on a quitté les cellules._

\- _Je ne sais pas je n'ai pas fait attention,_ répondit Harry d'un air absent.

Hermione regarda le bureau à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait lui indiquer où était Draco. Elle remarqua alors que toutes ses affaires étaient encore là : ses parchemins, sa plume, sa cape… Comme s'il n'était pas parti.

\- _Harry, Draco est bien venu avec toi récupérer ses affaire tout à l'heure ?_

\- _Oui, oui…_ répondit vaguement Harry.

\- _Alors pourquoi toutes ses affaires sont—elle encore là ? Où est-il ?_

Harry leva la tête et regarda les affaires de Draco. Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione et cette dernière vit une ombre traverser son visage.

Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle, et bloqua la porte du bureau d'un coup de baguette. Elle n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà bloquée par un sortilège. Elle pouvait seulement parler et bouger les yeux. Ses mains, ses jambes, ses bras, tout était bloqué, mais elle parvint à hurler :

\- _NON HARRY ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi ?_

\- _Tait toi !_ répliqua Harry avec un regard féroce ! _Arrête de crier, personne ne pourra t'entendre !_

Le cœur d'Hermione se figea, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sortilège de blocage que son meilleur ami devenu fou venait de lui lancer.

 _ **A suivre...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Dernier chapitre (désolée du retard j'ai des soucis avec internet) mais il restera l'épilogue :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Raconte-moi tout**

\- _Harry … regarde-moi._

Harry leva les yeux vers son amie et le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son ami, son meilleur ami. Il avait perdu l'éclatant vert de ses yeux, et son visage était sombre.

\- _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ?_ Demanda Hermione implorante.

\- _Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je ne suis pas sure que cela te plaise…_

\- _Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider… pourquoi Harry ?_

\- _C'est de ta faute tout ça Hermione…_ commença Harry. _Si tu n'avais pas accepté ce travail de ministre, si tu n'avais pas abandonné Ginny, tout serait resté comme avant… Quand tu as été nommée ministre de la magie, tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Ginny. C'est grâce à toi qu'elle a surmonté sa peine d'avoir perdu Fred. Grâce à ce temps que tu lui accordais, Ginny était de nouveau heureuse, et elle transmettait ce bonheur à Georges. Elle avait un don pour partager sa joie et cela créait un équilibre. Ginny était bien, Georges était bien, mon couple était bien, le tien également. Et puis tu as été nommée ministre. Et là tout a changé. Tu t'es peu à peu enfermée dans ton travail, Ginny a recommencé à déprimer, Georges et elle passant beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils se sont enfoncés dans la mélancolie. Et moi j'étais là, à ne rien pouvoir faire, condamné à voir la femme que j'aimais sombrer dans la dépression et la tristesse. Et puis tu as rompu avec Ron, c'était le coup de grâce pour Ginny qui comptait encore sur vos visites au terrier pour te voir. Mais là, tu as définitivement disparu, et j'ai définitivement perdu Ginny. Plus rien à part toi ne pourrait la faire revenir. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais toi, malgré tous ses appels à l'aide, tu ne voyais rien. Tu restais enfermée dans ton bureau, à mettre au premier plan de ta vie des gens qui n'avaient pas d'importance. Ginny me parlait de plus en plus de Fred, du manque qu'elle ressentait, de son envie de vengeance face à des criminels remis en liberté. Alors quand on a fait la veillée à la mémoire de Fred, à la date « anniversaire » de sa mort, j'ai décidé d'agir. Et que c'était la dernière solution pour retrouver la femme que j'aimais. Mais il fallait que quelqu'un paie pour ces crimes, et si Ginny continuait de voir Georges, même après que ses désirs de vengeances aient été assouvis, elle aurait eu des risques de rechute… Alors j'ai décidé d'éloigner Georges… Il faisait le coupable idéal. J'ai eu l'idée de ces messages codés, en espérant que l'on finirait par découvrir que c'était lui. Il ne m'a pas du tout été difficile de soumettre Georges à l'imperium. Il est devenu faible depuis la guerre, et il n'a plus de résistance magique. Je l'ai donc fait commettre tous ces meurtres. Et puis, on a été placés sur l'enquête. Et au moment où je décide d'agir pour nous, pour Ginny, pour toi, pour que l'on retrouve notre vie d'avant, je découvre que tu sors avec cette ordure de Malefoy. Un meurtrier, un mangemort, un traitre et un malade…. Comment as-tu pu ? Je l'ai menacé et j'ai cru au début qu'il m'avait pris au sérieux et que vous ne vous voyiez plus. J'ai également cru que mon plan fonctionnait, tu es venue dîner chez nous, Ginny était aux anges, ces meurtres lui faisaient le plus grand bien et elle allait retrouver sa meilleure amie. Mais quand nous sommes partis pour le meurtre de la mère de Malefoy, je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle réagirait de la sorte. Quelques jours plus tard, elle m'a avoué avoir décodé les messages dans ton carnet. J'ai alors compris que c'était peine perdue. Notre départ du dîner a été le coup de grâce pour elle. Et découvrir que Georges était derrière tout ça a terminé de l'achever. Elle voulait mettre fin à ses jours, alors je l'ai également soumise à l'imperium, pour qu'après l'arrestation de Georges, elle termine le travail. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Mais il me restait un problème. Je me suis rendue compte que tu sortais toujours avec Malefoy. Et que maintenant que tu savais qu'il était le prochain car Ginny te l'avais dit, il allait être très difficile à atteindre. Tu allais vouloir rester avec lui pour le protéger au maximum. Alors quand l'occasion s'est présentée ce soir, et qu'il m'a suivi, seul, dans mon bureau, je suis passé à l'action… Et aujourd'hui, il ne me reste que son père, et le travail sera terminé. Plus de mangemorts en liberté, enfin un monde magique sain, enfin plus de rancœur. Ginny pourra de nouveau sourire et penser que Fred a été vengé. Et si cela ne lui remonte pas le moral, je la laisserais accomplir ce qu'elle voulait. Je pourrais même le faire pour elle. Toi tu retrouveras une vie saine, avec un compagnon honnête. Georges ira à Askaban et sortira de l'esprit de Ginny. Tout redeviendra si parfait, si clair, si heureux…._

Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda Hermione. Elle avait les yeux fermés et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit les yeux :

\- _Tu es fou …. Tu as perdu l'esprit, je ne vois que ça … Harry, rien ne redeviendra comme avant. Tu as tout perdu, tu vas te faire arrêter, tu iras a Askaban, tu finiras ta vie là-bas… Ginny sera seule, je serais seule, Georges sera seul… Comment as-tu pu te dire que tout ceci arrangerait les choses ?_

\- _TAIT TOI !_ Hurla-t-il.

\- _Draco…_ continua Hermione. _Ou est-il ?_

\- _Il est mort ! Je l'ai caché dans une cellule. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il mérite !_

\- _Non …. Non pas Draco…_

Hermione s'effondra sur elle-même, Draco était mort… elle avait tout perdu… le cauchemar était terminé, mais elle ne se réveillerait jamais, et tout allait rester ainsi. Soudain, la porte derrière Hermione explosa et Harry fut projeté en arrière. Sa tête heurta le coin du bureau et il tomba à terre évanoui.

Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce, accompagné de Justin et de l'assistante de Draco. Tous trois avaient la baguette levée, prêts à riposter à la moindre attaque. Ils libérèrent Hermione du sortilège de blocage et la portèrent jusqu'à une chaise.

Pendant qu'elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits, Lucius Malefoy récupérait la baguette d'Harry et l'attachait solidement à une chaise. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce pour aller chercher des aurors.

\- _Madame la ministre_ , commença Justin, vous allez bien ?

\- _Draco…_ murmura-t-elle. _Il est mort… dans une cellule._

Le visage de l'assistante de Draco perdit toutes ses couleurs. Elle se rua en dehors de la pièce dans dire un mot et Hermione supposa qu'elle courait vers les cellules.

\- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ demanda Hermione à Justin.

\- _Mafalda est venue me voir en me demandant si je vous avais vue. Et comme vous étiez rentrée en trombe dans le bureau une quinzaine de minutes auparavant, j'ai supposé que vous y étiez toujours, mais les sortilèges qui protègent les bureaux sont faits pour alerter en cas de modification anormale. J'ai alors vu qu'il se passait quelque chose à l'intérieur du bureau d'Harry. Mr Malefoy est arrivé à ce moment-là, et nous avons décidé d'entrer. C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?_ finit-il par dire en regardant Harry.

\- _Il a perdu la raison Justin. Ce n'est plus l'homme que nous connaissions._

\- _Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

\- _Nous ne pouvions pas savoir_ , rassura Hermione. _Il a vécu trop d'horreurs pendant la guerre et des évènements récents ont tout fait basculer…_

Mafalda entra dans le bureau, le visage blafard.

\- _J'ai retrouvé le corps de Mr Malefoy dans une cellule… J'ai prévenu son père. Il s'en charge._

Hermione pleura silencieusement. Elle repensait à cette semaine avec son amant, dont elle commencer à tomber amoureuse. Tout était fini maintenant.

Elle se leva et se traina jusqu'à son bureau. Elle ne parla à personne, et ne répondit pas aux bonsoirs qu'on lui lançait. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et regarda son bureau recouverts de dossiers en court. Elle prit le premier d'une pile et l'ouvrit devant elle. Elle se saisit d'une plume et commença à travailler.

Un mois plus tard.

Hermione sortit des toilettes et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle regarda le plafond et leva sa main au-dessus de sa tête. Elle tenait un test de grossesse. Positif.

Elle laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, et n'essaya même pas de les retenir. Un hibou se présenta à la fenêtre, et toqua de trois coups de becs. Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre, pris la lettre et l'ouvrit.

« _Je suis vivant, je n'ai pas pu te contacter avant, j'arrive ce soir, chez toi._

 _Attend moi._

 _Je t'aime_ ».

 _ **A suivre…**_


	15. Epilogue

**Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin ! Merci à tous et toutes pour votre soutient ! ça m'a beaucoup aidé à finir cette fiction surtout que c'est la première que j'écrit :D j'en écrirais d'autres c'est sur ! Je vais faire une pause mais c'est bientôt les vacances pour moi donc je vais m'y remettre très vite :D !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Épilogue**

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent l'arche d'entrée de la tour. Leurs cheveux trempés par les vagues ondulaient sur leurs épaules. L'une tremblait et l'autre avait le visage blême. Elles faisaient de petits pas pour ne pas arriver trop vite à destination. Un auror les accueilli à l'abri d'une niche dans la roche.

- _Madame la Ministre, comment allez vous ?_

 _\- Je vais bien merci Rabild_ , répondit Hermione. _Et vous ?_

 _\- Bien merci,_ répondit l'auror. _Je vais vous conduire à la cellule._

 _\- Merci,_ murmura Hermione.

Elle jeta un œil à son amie et suivi Rabild dans les dédales de couloirs. En passant devant des cellules, elle entendait des murmures, des gémissements, et s'efforçait de ne pas regarder à l'intérieur. Elle n'était jamais venue à Askaban. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, elle avait toujours réussi à éviter une visite. Mais cette fois-ci était différente. Elle n'y était pas en tant que Ministre, mais en tant que meilleure amie d'une jeune femme qui venait voir pour la dernière fois l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Ginny pleurait. Silencieusement, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La tristesse l'avait envahie le jour où Hermione lui avait tout expliqué, et ne l'avait jamais quitté. Harry avait été emmené à Askaban, et Ginny avait plusieurs fois tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Avec Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ron, Georges, Charlie et Bill, Hermione avait décidé de conduire Ginny voir Harry une dernière fois, et de lui effacer la mémoire. Ils voulaient retrouver leur fille, leur sœur, et leur amie.

Les trois visiteurs arrivèrent devant la cellule de Harry Potter. Hermione regardait le sol. Et Ginny avait fermé les yeux, aucune des deux ne voulaient regarder à travers les barreaux.

- _Je vais vous laisser_ , dit Rabild. _Je serais juste derrière, si vous avez besoin de moi._

 _\- Merci,_ répondit Ginny en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois.

Elle se tourna vers la cellule, et ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et émit un petit cri. Hermione leva alors les yeux et eut une vision d'horreur. Son meilleur ami était assis sur le sol, adossé contre le mur du fond de la cellule, et les fixait d'un regard vide. Il était maigre, ses cheveux commençaient à être gris, et malgré une cellule confortable, il semblait sale.

\- _Harry !_ s'exclama Hermione. _Comment vas-tu ?_

 _\- Hermione,_ répondit celui-ci d'un ton neutre. _Je vais bien… c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas encore fait à l'idée que j'allais passer ma vie ici, mais ça viendra. Et à ce moment-là je me reprendrais promis. Je n'ai pas trop d'appétit en ce moment._

\- _Harry…_ gémit Ginny.

\- _Ah tu es là ma chérie_ , répondit Harry toujours aussi dénué d'expression. _Je suis désolée de t'avoir rendue triste. J'ai fait ça pour toi au fond. Mais la vie en a voulu autrement. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop._

Ginny ne put supporter d'en entendre plus. Elle jeta un dernier regard rempli d'amour et de tristesse à Harry et s'enfuit en courant. Hermione, qui avait peur qu'elle tente à nouveau de mettre fin à ses jours, lui emboita le pas. Elle la rattrapa et la pris dans ses bras. Discrètement, elle sortit sa baguette, et tout en étreignant sa meilleure amie, elle effaça tous les souvenirs concernant Harry de sa mémoire.

Ginny desserra son étreinte et regarda Hermione d'un air hagard.

- _On a déjà fini la visite ?_ demanda-t-elle.

\- _Presque. Peux-tu m'attendre dehors ?_ demanda Hermione. _Je dois aller voir quelqu'un._

 _\- Oui bien sûr !_ répondit Ginny avec un faible sourire.

Hermione regarda Ginny rejoindre Rabild, fit demi-tour et s'assit devant la cellule de son meilleur ami. Ils discutèrent quelques instants, et après s'être dit au revoir, Hermione entendit :

- _Ne reviens plus, si c'est pour te comporter de cette façon. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je veux que tu viennes si tu en as envie. J'ai ce qu'il me faut ici pour survivre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta visite._

Hermione se figea en entendant la voix glaciale d'Harry.

Quand il eut finit sa tirade, elle sortit de la prison sans se retourner.

Le soir.

Hermione finissait de se préparer quand on toqua à la porte. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle se précipita à travers son appartement et fit une légère pause devant la porte. Elle saisit la poignée, dévérouilla la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, et enclancha le mécanisme. Elle tira sur la porte en regardant le sol, puis leva les yeux sur celui qui se tenait devant elle.

Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours grand, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, le visage fin mais légérement taillé, dans un costume noir qui lui tombait à merveille, avec cette malice dans le regard qui ajoutait la touche finale à un tableau déjà très réussi.

\- _Bonsoir,_ dit Draco en souriant.

Hermione ne répondit même pas et se jeta sur lui. Elle l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois, et l'attira dans l'appartement.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, seulement recouverts d'un plaid. Ils avaient rattapé en une heure un mois de séparation. Hermione respirait doucement, et profitait à chaque inspiration du doux parfum de son amant.

\- _Où étais-tu Draco ?_ Demanda-t-elle alors.

- _Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant. Il faut que je te raconte tout. Après la découverte du corps de Pansy, je me suis rendu chez mon père pour vérifier qu'il était toujours sous grande protection. Quand je lui ai expliqué qu'il était en danger, encore plus qu'avant. Il a émit l'idée que lui ou moi étions les potentielles prochaines victimes. Il a refusé que je parte. Et comme j'insistais, il a fini par me jeter un sort. Je suis tombé évanoui pendant quelques heures. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis retrouvé face à moi-même._

 _\- Face à toi-même ?_ demanda Hermione.

\- _Mon père avait bu du polynectar, et avait pris mon apparence. Il a fait en sorte que je ne puis sortir de la maison que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il m'a donné du polynectar pour que je puisse prendre son apparence, et régler cette histoire. Il voulait prendre ma place, et tous les risques, et si le meurtrier voulait s'en prendre à moi, c'est mon père qui serait tué. Quand Potter l'a assassiné, tous les sortilèges se sont débloqués, et j'ai pu sortir. Au début, je ne voulais pas prendre son apparence, puis je me suis dit que ça serait la meilleure façon de régler cette histoire. Je me suis immédiatement rendu au ministère, et tu connais la suite. Après l'enterrement de mon père sous mon apparence, et sous mon nom, je suis revenu ici. Pendant près d'un mois, j'ai travaillé pour que je puisse revenir sous mon apparence. J'ai réussi, après un travail acharné à inversé nos identités, et je peux aujourd'hui revenir sous mon vrai visage. La tombe où mon père est enterré est à son nom, il est aujourd'hui à côté de ma mère, comme il l'a toujours été._

 _\- Oh Draco…._

 _\- Il s'est sacrifié pour moi. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans ma mère. Et je le comprends. Ce mois sans toi a été une torture. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je t'ai retrouvée._

Hermione ne répondit rien. Aucun mot n'aurait été assez puissant pour exprimer le bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait perdu son meilleur ami, et rien ne pourrait le remplacer. Elle avait retrouver son amant, l'homme qui partagerait sa vie aujourd'hui, et quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, pourrait ajouter encore du bonheur à cette vie. Ainsi, elle retrouverait cet équilibre qu'elle avait perdu il y a un mois.

- _Draco,_ commença-t-elle. _Tu veux qu'on s'installe ensemble ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir ! Chez toi ou chez moi ?_

 _\- Hum,_ toussota Hermione. _Je pense qu'il va nous falloir un nouvel appartement. Que ce soit le tien, ou le mien, il va manquer une chambre._

 _\- Tu veux qu'on fasse chambre à part ?_ s'indigna Draco.

- _Non !_ s'exclama Hermione en riant. _Mais il va bientôt y avoir un troisième locataire._

Devant le regard interrogateur de Draco, Hermione soupira.

\- _Pour l'instant il loge chez moi, mais d'ici huit moi, il voudra un espace un peu plus grand, dit-elle en regardant son ventre._

Draco regarda le ventre d'Hermione et sourit.

\- _Tu as vraiment le chic pour annoncer les excellentes nouvelles toi._

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- _Alors ? Où veux-tu habiter ?_

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminé ! Merci à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé de l'histoire mais aussi ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ! :D des commentaires constructifs sont toujours appréciés pour m'améliorer la prochaine fois ;)

Des bisous et à très vite pour une nouvelle histoire ! :* :*


End file.
